Dragonis
by Kittylioness
Summary: Her path had been chosen for her long before her birth, a path perhaps she would wish had never stumbled across. The Silver Dragon and the Black Snake must be united but will Meryn comply to what is destined for her or will she upsurp the past?
1. Sleepless Dreams

Disclaimer: I don not own anything other than what you don't recognize  
  
A/N: thank you to all those who support and have supported Dragonis since the beginning.  
  
Dragonis Chapter 1  
  
She lay on the grass in the field behind the small cottage she was currently calling home. She, of course, was the only one there. No one had ever really been there, and most likely no one would ever be there again. Things had changed for her so quickly after she had returned from Romania, or perhaps she should say, when she was forced from Romania. It had been so long since she had been in England, the last time she was there had been before her mother had left. Now she no longer remembered what it was like to have a mother, or for that matter, to have parents at all. Meryn had never even known them; she lived with her grandfather as her guardian. She, on no account, remembered what had happened to her mother, and she had never asked. Yet, the brief memories stabbed her heart. She often wondered where her mother had gone, but even thinking about her was painful. All she remembered was her long curly auburn hair and how she always smelt of flowers.  
  
As for her father however, she knew nothing of him and knew better than to ask her grandfather. It just seemed to aggravate him, and she knew better than to do that. He had a quick temper and was often too busy to "dwell on the past" as he would say. Her grandfather was a very important man, almost as important as he was smart. He was a dragon keeper and had been since the beginning of time, it seemed. As for her, she had grown up in the dragon encampments, alongside mystic creatures. Often her grandfather would ask her why these beasts interested her so and she would always reply the same, "It's the power they have, a power that they don't even seem to realize they possess," He would smile and say, 'that's my girl... that's my girl.' All in all they just completely fascinated her.  
  
When she came of age to go to Hogwarts, her grandfather insisted that she stay with him, and he wrote to the headmaster of the School stating his case. She wanted nothing more than attend Hogwarts-every child did-but he believed there was nothing she could learn there that he couldn't teach her himself. So, just as he had requested, her grandfather would teach her all she needed to know. "Any other nonsense," he had said she could take through correspondence. The truth was Meryn was so very keen on school that whenever she wasn't busy with the dragons, she was working on her schooling. Her grandfather was a very smart man, and he expected no less from her. When he educated her in Transfiguration, they would not cease the lesson until she had completed the assignment perfectly. He would drill magical history into her brain, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons would sometimes carry on all night. Charms were simple for her and needed little of his presence. Potions, Potions on the other hand, was another story altogether. Brilliant as he was Meryn's grandfather lacked the talent he could clearly see his granddaughter had been blessed with. She acquired her Potions lessons correspondence from both Hogwarts and Durmstrang. Even after her lessons, however, she craved for more. She owned almost every book there was on the subject and had practically memorized them all. While she was far from being a potions master, she was well on her way.  
  
Confiding in her the real reason her grandfather wished for her to remain with him rather than going to Hogwarts.  
  
"It is your connection with the dragons," he said. "Your connection with them is so strong I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
She always thought that was a strange thing to say, and she wondered sometimes if it was just that he feared he would be lonely without her. But now.now he was dead and all she kept thinking of was how he always mentioned her connection with dragons True, she had lived with them her whole life, but then again, she had been away from them before too. She couldn't help but wonder if there was more to it than that. Still, Meryn never pushed her grandfather into telling her because she figured that if he had wanted her to know he would tell her.  
  
After his death and with no one to care for her, the Department of Wizard & Family Services had thought it best to send her to Hogwarts. Although Meryn was legally eligible to remain on her own, she would not receive her inheritance until she finished her schooling, and now that her grandfather was gone, she needed to attend an actual school. Meryn was to join her classmates starting in the fall in the equivalent of her sixth year, and it would be necessary for her to go ahead of the rest of the students to take some preliminary tests to be certain she knew all of what was required. This decision had come about after a meeting between her and the Headmaster. Meryn was a few years behind in her education because of her grandfather's busy schedule, although when he was there to teach her, he went into great depth in all of her subjects.  
  
She was scared. She had spent her whole life with dragons, and as far as she had been told, she had the temperament of one as well. She was quick- tempered, and when she got angry, she could practically breathe fire. Meryn had thick skin, so it took a lot to get to her and a lot to get through to her. She had very few friends-only one, perhaps, and he was more of a brother to her. There was very little love in her but on the other hand, there was also a fiery passion for whatever grabbed her attention. Some called her cold, some called her mysterious, but she was neither. She was just cautious.  
  
For as far back as she could remember dragons had been her knack. It was without any question to Meryn that after she finished her schooling, she would become a Dragon Keeper-or perhaps specialize in Potions-although she had thought she was going to work by her grandfather by her side. Now, everything had changed. Grandfather was dead, and she had left Romania, her Dragons and her home to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
***  
  
She lay there looking up at the sky wondering what life would be like at Hogwarts. She knew plenty of wizards that had attended school there, and they told her she would positively love it. But already she missed the dragons. She found it so strange to be sleeping in a house rather than a cabin or outside with the dragons. Though stranger then that was to look up into the distance and not see the dragons towering over the trees or not to hear the sound of the dragon keepers yelling instructions at her. One person in particular she would miss other than the dragons was the only friend she had ever known: Charlie Weasley. Charlie was the closest thing to a big brother she had, and he would always look after her when her grandfather was too busy or away on trips. He was supposed to meet her in Diagon Alley tomorrow morning. Charlie was the only person she ever let her guard down around (she did not even do this very often with her grandfather). He had been there for her through the rough times, especially after her grandfather had died, and he was the only person whom had ever seen her cry. He didn't treat her like everyone else had either; he treated her like a colleague rather than a child, valued her opinion and never treated her like a little girl.  
  
Most of her time was spent studying or tending to the dragons, so she never had much time to spend on anything else especially making friends. It was her temperament rather than her temper that kept her from doing so. Meryn was aloof, and she preferred to stay away from large crowds. They tended to make her nervous. And when Meryn felt nervous, she felt weak, and when that happened, she went on a warpath. Meryn didn't ever care much what people thought of her with the exception of her grandfather and the few professors she knew and of course Charlie.  
  
She stared up at the sky above her. It seemed like hours but was possibly closer to minutes that she lay there with a thousand mindless thoughts running through her head when she heard the back door of the house open then close in the distance. A tall figure walked towards her in the dark, and she could tell who it was almost immediately. She smiled at him.  
  
"Charlie, you missed me already that you had to come visit?" Charlie had been working as her grandfather's assistant for years and now he was in the habit of thinking that he knew everything.  
  
"You know it," he said as he threw himself down next to her.  
  
Every time Charlie saw her he remembered the devastation on her face when he told her of her grandfather's death. Leopold Kingsley had been Charlie's mentor for years, and he had been almost as devastated as Meryn when he had died. He remembered how her body had been so wracked with sobs and how ill she had become. He hated seeing her like that. Meryn very rarely showed any emotion at all, so seeing her like that tore Charlie's soul into pieces. He had spent four horrible nights by her bedside. She would cry and become ill and then refuse to show any emotions for hours before suddenly falling into a fit of tears once again. He had come there tonight hoping to 'save her from herself.' He knew what she was like when she was alone, and ever since her grand father's death, ever since he had seen her in such despair, he had thought of her as this fragile creature that needed his protecting. Although he would never tell her, she was like his sister now-no less then Ginny was-and he would protect her at all costs.  
  
"So ya nervous?"  
  
"No," she lied. "Well, just a little bit," she admitted after a minute because she didn't like lying, especially to Charlie.  
  
"It won't be so bad," he said. "Besides, I'll tell my brother Ron you will be attending Hogwarts this year, so he'll show you the ropes." She had never met Ron before, but she was hoping that he was like a younger version of Charlie. "So," Charlie continued, "Do you get sorted with the first years?"  
  
Charlie had broken her train of thought, and when she looked at him a moment, she realized that he had come early. He knew that she would be all alone with her thoughts, which was never a good idea. He knew, she said to herself, I would be worrying myself half to death.  
  
Quickly realizing that Charlie was staring at he with puzzlement patiently waiting for her to answer his question, she quickly blurted out, "No. Professor Dumbledore said I could wait until after because he spoke with the Sorting Hat. There has rarely been a student entering Hogwarts in sixth year before, so I'm sort of excited in a way." she quieted herself, realizing she was rambling  
  
"Excited for what?" he asked.  
  
"I get to meet new people."  
  
Charlie made a funny face. "What's wrong with me? Am I not interesting enough?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Charlie, you know what I mean. It's just that I'm eighteen years old, and I've never really been around people my own age before." She paused. "That's what I'm nervous about. I can handle dragons no problem, but I don't exactly have the best people skills."  
  
Charlie sighed as he stood up and offered her his hand. He had no idea how she felt-and he would probably never would-and he hated that he couldn't help her with that. He just wished he could find a way.  
  
"I'll take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow just like I promised you I would, and I'm sure everything will turn out alright."  
  
Meryn accepted his hand, and they walked towards the house speaking quietly about nothing before saying goodnight.  
  
***  
  
Meryn stood in her room looking about, her eyes finally coming to rest upon her trunks. She had two: one which held the very few clothes she owned and a few of her belongings; the other filled with her dragon keeper equipment, her books and the remainder of her grandfather's belongings. After his death, the Ministry had requested most of her grandfather's books and papers, and heartbroken, she had reluctantly handed them over. She had managed to keep his most favourite books and all of his journals, none of which she had yet the courage to open.  
  
She knelt over the trunk and opened it, picking up a red velvet package from within its depths, and carefully and silently drawing the fabric away from the cold black stone underneath. The small figure of the black dragon stood regally on the palm of her hand. Its smooth obsidian body was made from hard stone. Its eyes were from the finest bloodstones and the teeth from actual dragon's bone ivory. This piece was never far from her; it had been a gift from her grandfather when she had turned ten years old. It resembled no dragon she had ever laid eyes upon. Its huge bat wings were folded gracefully behind its back, and the enormous talons on its hind legs would have dwarfed those of any other dragon. Every individual scale was hand carved so that it looked as though the actual dragon had been petrified than shrunk down to a size that would fit perfectly into the palm of her hand. She looked at it and smiled to herself as she carefully re- wrapped it and placed it as it had been in the trunk moments before.  
  
She pulled a package of letters bound with an emerald green ribbon out of the truck and carefully closed it as she sat on the end of her bed. Within the package of letters was the acceptance letter from Hogwarts she'd received when she was eleven years old. Additionally, there were many letters her grandfather had sent her while he was away and the letters from the Potions Masters at Durmstrang and Hogwarts congratulating her on her progress. The letter that Professor Dumbledore had sent her three weeks ago, shortly after her grandfather's death, was at the top of the heap. She pulled the letter from the stack of envelopes. The writing on the pages had begun to fade along the creases from the constant folding and unfolding of the letter due to the number of times she had read it.  
  
Dear Miss Meryn Kingsley,  
  
I have heard the unfortunate news of your grandfather's untimely death. I would be more than pleased to meet with you and discuss your plans for the future. You may not have known but your grandfather and I were very close friends and colleagues. He expressed to me that if anything should happen to him that he would leave the decision of what was in your best interest up to me. I have made arrangements for you to meet with me in three days time; I will come to see you in Romania I have taken it upon myself to view your student records both here and at Durmstrang, and I can't wait to speak with you. It seems that your grandfather has taught you well, as I expected. I hope to convince you to attend Hogwarts in the fall. Miss Kingsley, on a personal note I must tell you he was a very good man and I hope to see you well.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards  
  
Meryn folded the letter back up and slid it back into the envelope. She remembered when Professor Dumbledore had arrived exactly three days after she had received the letter. He had Apparated by himself. His blue robes had billowed in the wind, reminding her terribly of her grandfather, and his white beard had trailed down past his waist, blue eyes twinkling as they lit upon her face. He had stepped forward, took her had and shook it genteelly; she had felt more like a child at that moment then in her whole life. Her grandfather had never mentioned that Albus Dumbledore was a friend of his, but the Headmaster had been quite a lengthy topic of discussion in her grandfather's magical history classes. Meryn had been in awe of Professor Dumbledore's presence, and he had seemed to sense that.  
  
"I see you know of my past achievements. I doubt your grandfather missed even a second of my exploits." Meryn had nodded her head as the headmaster began speaking again, "I wouldn't mind a cup of tea how about you?"  
  
Meryn remembered how stupid she had felt at that moment. She had been acting more like a star struck fan than a host. They had sat in her grandfather's office and spoke over a cup of pleasant Romanian tea. He had explained to her that her grandfather had sent her transcripts and all of her homework assignments to both Hogwarts and Durmstrang over the past years, and not just the assignments that she was taking correspondence but all of the assignments in every subject. So in all actuality, she was enrolled into both schools, therefore the choice was hers to attend whichever school she most desired. She had taken in all Professor Dumbledore had said and after a moment she had spoken.  
  
"Professor,"-she had stopped to clear her throat-"where would my grandfather wish me to attend?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore had looked at her for a moment in quiet contemplation, "My child," he had said after a few moments, "I fear he would have left the decision up to you."  
  
In her room, Meryn unfolded the letter again, looking at the Headmaster's skilled handwriting. That decision had been somewhat difficult for her: Durmstrang or Hogwarts. It had been the Potions classes that were to make her decision: which class held more of a challenge for her, which professor could meet her demands to become educated far beyond the classroom walls. She had sat in silence for a long time before she had spoken, looking directly into the Headmaster's sparkling eyes.  
  
"I have to take a few things under consideration," she had said very slowly. "First I must tell you of my passion in potions, and I have been spoiled in what the professors have been teaching me. My skills are far beyond that of others my age, but I need to refine these skills." She paused again. "There are things I don't yet know of course, and there are things that I will be giving up if I choose one school or another."  
  
Professor Dumbledore had nodded as she spoke.  
  
She had sat pondering for sometime, hugging the mug of hot tea in her hands. Finally, she had looked up at the professor "Yes." She had smiled one of her rare smiles at him. "Hogwarts it is"  
  
They had spoken of many things during the remainder of his visit: her grandfather, Meryn herself, but mainly of her preparations to attend Hogwarts. Any student who entered Hogwarts later than their first year had to take standardized tests to be sure they were up to par with the rest of their class. Meryn had completed her O.W.L.S. with nearly a fair number therefore there was no question she was to go into her sixth year. However they would need to decide what level of classes she would be attending.  
  
Meryn would be leaving for Diagon Alley the following morning to retrieve what equipment she would need to perform her tests, as well as purchase school robes and get her wand tuned. Within the week Professor Dumbledore would send word to her at the Leaky Cauldron about when she would be expected to arrive at Hogwarts. She folded the parchment up one more time and replaced it in the stack of letters. She scanned quickly through the rest of the envelopes and stopped on one with midnight blue writing scrawled on the front. It was from Polakov, the Potions Master from Durmstrang. She had this letter memorized. He stated how disappointed he was that she had chosen to attend Hogwarts but wished for her to remain in contact with him. In that letter he named her as one of his prized students. The first time she had read his letter her heart had swelled with pride, and momentarily she thought perhaps she had made the wrong choice in schools. Yet all she had to do was think on Potion Master Snape's work: he was so intricate and exact. It was not only art to him; it was his life. Some thought this passion was the only thing Polakov lacked in his teaching. However most believed it was his knowledge of illegal potions and his lack of trepidation in teaching his students more then they needed to know.  
  
Meryn finally retied the emerald ribbon around the letters and levitated them to her trunk. This was a hard habit for her to break. The Ministry had sent countless owls to her upon her arrival in England. They were much stricter with underage wizards using magic outside of school. Meryn quickly and quietly changed from her regular attire of dragon hide clothes to her pyjamas. She stared at the ceiling after she had crawled under the covers and turned off her light. How different things were here! She thought of the dragons again, how terribly she missed them reaching for the leather chord around her neck on which hung a baby dragon's tooth she stroked it. She'd had it forever and rubbed it unconsciously as she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Sometime in the middle of the night Meryn's peaceful sleep became plagued with nightmares, the same nightmares she had been having since her grandfather's death. She was in the encampment, and they had just returned from retrieving a dragon from an area south of where the camp was located. Upon her grandfather's request, she had gone to order some new charmed ensnarement cables (as well as the new pair of dragon hide gloves she had wanted) when she had heard a loud commotion coming from outside her grandfather's tent. She had rushed outside to see the vista she would never again forget in her life.  
  
The dragon they had just captured had reared onto its hind legs, doubling its massive height, and its yellow eyes were searching wildly in every direction. It had pulled free of its tether, which is a near impossible feat. She looked over at her grandfather and saw an expression on his face that she had never seen before: fear. She stood there, her legs refusing to work, as the dragon's roaring became almost unbearable. What had they done wrong? Why was this dragon so enraged? She had a million thoughts running through her head all at once. The dragon's eyes fell upon her, and it regarded her for a moment, becoming so silent that she thought perhaps it was over but no. She felt a pair of strong arms grab her around the waist and the pain as the two bodies collided with the ground. No sooner was she aware of the impact with the ground then she felt the heat of the flame that had missed her by mere inches. She looked over at those strong arms and saw Charlie, his face drawn into pure concentration. She could practically see the adrenaline running through his veins. He ran her into the forest away from the wrath of the dragon and made her promise not to move until he came to retrieve her, to which she reluctantly agreed. Meryn knew an awful lot about dragons, but she was not yet strong enough to handle a dragon gone wild like this one.  
  
She had waited for what seemed like forever in silent anticipation when she heard the scream. She had never in her entire life heard anything like it: was it man or beast? But shortly after she knew. She heard the dragon bellow as it fell to the ground with an earth-shattering crash. Minutes passed like hours in the silence that followed, but Charlie came like he promised because he never broke his promises. Meryn was always filled with false hope when her dream came to this point because she thought that perhaps she could change its path if she tried hard enough, but Charlie always limped up to her with blood smeared all over his face and clothes.  
  
"Charlie," she would say.  
  
And he would look at her with tears shimmering in his eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
In her dream she would know what he meant, but when it had actually happened, she had caused a scene screaming, "Charlie, you're sorry? Sorry for what?" he remained silent. "Tell me, Charlie, tell me." She could feel her voice wavering. "Charlie, is everything alright is everyone okay?"  
  
"Meryn." He took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, but she stepped back away from him. "Don't," he would say as she walked from the safety of the trees. "Meryn, don't! It's better if you don't..."  
  
Charlie always stopped as he saw the look on her face: devastation. The camp was ruined, blood was everywhere, and as though she hadn't seen enough, she caught a glimpse-only a glimpse-before Charlie spun her around.  
  
"You don't need to see this, Meryn. I'm sorry." He took her face in his hands as she tried to turn and see if she saw what she had actually thought she had. His face inches from hers and on the brink of tears, he said, "He's gone."  
  
***  
  
Meryn woke up from her nightmare screaming, tears streaming down her face, but to her surprise, Charlie was already by her side, holding her protectively in his arms. After all these months he still could never understand why she had refused the memory charm to rid her of the things she had seen. He would do anything to purge her of those horrible images. She cried in his arms until she fell asleep, and Charlie laid her carefully down on her pillow as he watched her beautiful face. His heart ached for her, and he felt so responsible for her pain. Perhaps if he had just checked lines more carefully, or if he had just... he did this every time he looked at her. He would try to switch places with her grandfather, anything to have the old Meryn back.  
  
He sighed as he pulled a blanket out of her closet, found a comfortable spot on the floor next to Meryn's bed and listened to her even breathing. He had been lying on the bed in the spare room, lingering close to sleep, when he had begun to hear Meryn's whimpers through the wall. Over the last three months he had become super-sensitive to those sounds. He could hear them no matter where he was it seemed. Charlie just knew when she was in pain. He couldn't remember the last time she had given him that devilish smile, or winked in his direction in front of other girls just to displease him. He missed that-he missed her-and he just hoped that Meryn's going to Hogwarts might 'fix,' her. Charlie sighed once again as he laid his head down on his arm and closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Meryn awoke the next morning with a heavy feeling in her chest, and slowly the memories of the night before crept back into her mind. She could hear soft rhythmic breathing from somewhere in the room, and she looked down upon Charlie. Maybe in another life her and Charlie would have been more than friends, but after everything they had been through together. She watched him sleep for a while before she pulled herself from bed and crept silently from the room. She made herself some tea and took a step outside into the warm June air. Today would be the final day of school for the students at Hogwarts, and soon her term would begin. She heard Charlie walk up behind her and rest his chin on top of her head.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
She turned around to see the look of concern in his eyes. "Just fine Charlie," she said as she walked back into the house. "We should leave for Diagon Alley soon. I would prefer to do this as soon as possible." Meryn hated large crowds. She would rather spend time either reading books or tending to dragons.  
  
Charlie didn't say anything, just looked at her. "I mean it. Are you okay?" He paused and looked at her questioningly. "You can tell me you know."  
  
Meryn narrowed her hazel eyes fiercely, the yellow flecks in their depths burning, and he knew what that meant. It was the end of the discussion, and she would not justify him with even an acknowledgement. Charlie clamped his mouth shut as he poured himself a cup of tea and changed the subject.  
  
"My mother and the rest of my family would love for you to come to the Burrow over the break." Meryn had heard many stories of events that had occurred at the Burrow but had never been there.  
  
"Charlie I would love to meet your family." She paused. "I just have to ask Dumbledore for permission, since he's sort of like my guardian now."  
  
She looked at Charlie who quickly accepted her answer. It was something he did often to amend a situation. To him there was always an upside, but in reality, there never usually was. It made Meryn uncomfortable sometimes and often she blamed it on his upbringing. Charlie had more love in his life than Meryn could even begin to know what to do with. His optimism was often refreshing although lately it was causing her mainly frustration. Charlie begin to prepare breakfast and she watched him sighing inwardly, Charlie, you don't seem to know how lucky you are. As she walked to the bathroom Charlie watched her out of the corner of his eye with quiet concern.  
  
***  
  
She soaked herself in the tub letting the warm water kill the tight knots in her back and shoulders. She didn't remember the last time she'd had a restful sleep, and the five minutes a day she spent in the bath were the only time she would actually feel rested. She slowly stood from her bath and wrapped the towel around herself and walked to her bedroom in order to dress for the day. Charlie shook his head as his eyes rested upon Meryn's closed door took a sip of his tea. He wished once again that he could do more for her but she just didn't seem to want the help.  
  
Meryn stepped into her room, pulled open one of her trunks and chose her clothing for the day. There wasn't mush selection: dragon hide, dragon hide, or dragon hide, in various shades of brown or black. Today she had decided on the dark chocolate brown boot-cut pants and a ribbed black t- back tank top with, as always, her boots, which added three inches to her height. Meryn was five foot three and her grandfather had always said that you did not need to be tall when you had such great stature. She grabbed her shoulder bag and walked out of her room as she pulled her long hair into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. By the time Meryn arrived back into the kitchen Charlie was ready to leave, so they quickly ate and prepared to travel to Diagon Alley. 


	2. The Potions Master

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
They arranged Meryn's trunks along the side of the fireplace as she packed last minute odds and ends. This was her family's home, although she had never seen it before two weeks ago, but she was leaving it now and would not return for at least a year. The apprehension on Meryn's face, although barely noticeable, was still there and she hated it. She dreaded going to Diagon Alley for fear of someone recognizing her. After the attack at the dragon encampment her face had been all over the Daily Prophet. 'Kingsley heir left parentless after Dragon Attack- British and Romanian Ministry puzzled,' was what the article was entitled. She sighed as she watched Charlie removed the Floo powder from the mantle on the fireplace and heave her two trunks beside him.  
"The Leaky Cauldron," Charlie said as he disappeared into the burst of green flame.  
  
Meryn grabbed her wand and her shoulder bag and quickly followed, shouting her destination into the fireplace as well. She stumbled from the fireplace wiping ash from her body as she searched for Charlie, who was already confirming the reservations with Tom. Meryn was to stay in Diagon Alley until she received word from Professor Dumbledore to go to Hogwarts. Charlie would leave that night to return to the dragon encampment. He had taken over her grandfather's role until the Ministry officially appointed someone else. Secretly, Meryn hoped it was Charlie.  
  
  
Tom took Meryn's trunks up to her room as Charlie led her to the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley. It had been a long while since she had been in Diagon Alley, and she marveled at it. The wizarding towns in Romania paled in comparison to it. She walked beside Charlie silently until they stopped at Ollivander's. As she walked into the shop she remembered the familiar smell. When it had come time to receive her first wand, her grandfather had insisted they come to Ollivanders. She looked around the shop, and everything appeared to be as it was the last time she was there. Then from the back room, a smiling Ollivander appeared.  
  
  
"Miss Meryn Kinsley, how many years has it been?" he paused, "Too long I see," he said, pointing at her wand with a melancholy look on his face, "I remember this wand as I remember all others: hemlock, dragon heartstring, 12 ¾ inches, rather pliable, no?" he asked.  
  
  
"This wand had been through everything with me. It just needs a tuning and a good clean I should think." she smiled a rare smile at Ollivander. She liked this man, he had good things inside of him, she could tell.  
  
  
"It may take some time," he said taking the wand in his hand and waving it about, "you should have come sooner. This wand is filthy," Ollivander grumbled to himself at the condition of the wand, "Come back in three and a half hours, and it should be done."  
  
  
She quietly complied and left the shop with Charlie by her side, "Charlie?" she asked as they walked towards the Apothecary shop.  
  
  
Charlie tilted his head slightly to the side as he looked at her, "Yes?"  
  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
  
Charlie was puzzled but could tell by the look on Meryn's face it was a difficult question for her to ask, "What's what like?"  
  
  
"Having a family," She paused, contemplating, "I had my grandfather, but I've never known what a real family was like. I knew my mother for such a brief time, and I was so young," She looked at him, waiting for a response, but none came. She had obviously shocked him. Meryn never talked about how she felt; her emotions were usually kept a secret. She spoke again, "You know, to wake up to someone shaking you gently and saying 'rise and shine sweetheart." she stopped, looking rather sad, "I just can't wrap my brain around it."  
  
  
Charlie stopped walking and looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but no words came out; he was at a loss. He just looked on as she continued, "My grandfather was a good man, Charlie, but not much of him wasn't professional. Yes, I was his granddaughter, but I was more of a pupil to him, a vessel to absorb information in order to make a name for myself and honor our family name. That was his purpose for me. It just so happened that I was related to him."  
  
  
Charlie had never heard her speak ill of her grandfather, "You know he loved you, Meryn."  
  
  
"I don't question that. I'm sure he did, but..." she trailed off.  
  
  
"But you're afraid because now you're alone, and you don't want to love anybody else." she looked at him, and he could tell he had hit it dead on, "You're also afraid that now you'll have to find your mother because you don't really want to be alone."  
  
  
"Charlie," she began.  
  
  
"Meryn, listen, you're not alone. You have me. You're practically family to me, and I'm sure the rest of my family would love you."  
  
  
"Charlie," she said again.  
  
  
"I don't understand—I probably never will—what it's like, I mean, feeling like you don't have anyone."  
  
  
"Charlie!" she said interrupting his rant, "It's not my mother or my grandfather, or anybody for that matter! I just don't want to go back to that house alone. It would be like waiting for something—anything!—to happen. My mind is moving a thousand miles a second, and all I want to do is go back three months ago and retie those tethers."  
  
  
She stopped suddenly realizing what she had just said. Since her grandfather's death that had been the only thing on her mind: perhaps if she had tied the tethers more securely.  
  
  
Charlie looked shocked, and his voice lowered an octave, "Meryn you didn't tie the tethers. You weren't permitted to."  
  
  
"I know," she whispered, casting her eyes down upon Charlie's boots.  
  
  
He looked at her, "What do you mean?"  
  
  
"I tied the tethers. I talked one of the keepers into letting me do it. I had seen it done dozens of times before, and I practiced all the time. He shouldn't have let me, and now he's dead along with twelve others and my grandfather. Fourteen people, Charlie." she paused to take a breath, her eyes glazing over slightly, "Fourteen people I KILLED FOURTEEN PEOPLE!"  
  
  
Charlie grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her close, clenching his teeth, "Stop yelling or people will hear you! You listen to me: it wasn't your fault; it wasn't anybody's fault. It was fate, Meryn, and we can't go back and change it so just let it go."  
  
  
Her eyes suddenly turned cold and emotionless, "Let it go?" He blinked as he noticed her transformation; Charlie knew this anger of hers could quickly turn dangerous. "Let it go, Charlie?" she was raising her voice, "I'll tell you to let it go when you've killed fourteen people—one of them being a family member—and see how that weighs down your soul!" she stopped, and her eyes bore into his skull as though she were trying to penetrate them with invisible daggers. She laughed but it sounded more like a growl, "Let it go?" she said, shaking her head. She walked away from Charlie towards the Apothecary shop.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Charlie didn't follow Meryn into the Apothecary; he waited outside, leaning against the street lamp, anxiously awaiting her return. He had never seen Meryn lose control like that in a public place before. She would never allow herself to do that, "Her nightmares must be getting worse," he thought. Silently he worried for a few minutes until he saw the enormous figure looming over him with a huge smile on its face.  
  
  
"Hagrid!" Charlie clapped him on the arm, "How have you been?"  
  
  
"Pretty worried Charlie," Hagrid bowed his head, "'arry, Ron and Hermione got themselves in a right mess."   
  
  
Charlie's smile faltered, "What do you mean?"  
  
  
"You mean yeh don't know? Yer mum said she was goin' ter owl yeh today ter let yeh know what happened," Hagrid finished, wishing he hadn't said anything at all and quickly added, "You know them kids. Every year it's the same thing, so don't worry, Charlie. Everybody's alright."  
  
  
Charlie reluctantly nodded as Hagrid continued, "So, what're yeh doing outside the Apothecary?"  
  
  
"I'm here with Meryn Kingsley. She had some errands to run in Diagon Alley before she arrived at Hogwarts," Charlie said remembering their argument again.  
  
  
"Ah, I see," Hagrid smiled, "Professor Dumbledore was talking with Professor Snape abou' her at dinner the other day."  
  
  
"Oh yeah? About what?" Charlie asked.  
  
  
"Don't know if I should be saying nothing, but he was saying that Meryn had a few special gifts that would be refined at Hogwarts. Professor Snape agreed. He said she was a genius at Potions, and he hasn' seen a student with her potential come though Hogwarts since himself," Hagrid finished than added, "Don't be telling anyone I said anythin'. I don't suppose I was supposed to hear anythin' of their conversation."  
  
  
Charlie nodded at Hagrid who smiled warmly at Charlie, "Well, I best be off. Got lots o' things ter do today. See you later, Charlie." Still thinking of their conversation Charlie waved at Hagrid as he walked away.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
She slammed the shop door as she entered, never in her whole entire life had she been so flustered. The shopkeeper was startled by her sudden appearance and peered over his spectacles, his thoughts interrupted.  
  
  
"Anything I can help you with my dear?" he paused, "Madam Malkin's Shop is two doors over."  
  
  
Already quite perturbed, his comment further upset her, and she raised her voice, "I am no silly girl!" she flung a list of ingredients on the counter, "I need these as well as the sixth year potions ingredients for Hogwarts," her voice was stern, but the anger was slowly seeping out of her. The smell of the shop was inwardly calming.  
  
  
"My dear isn't it a little early to be retrieving your school supplies?" he said, looking at her list, "Hogwarts let out just today."  
  
  
Meryn cocked her head at the man behind the counter, her patience failing her once again, "You are a shopkeeper, are you not?"  
  
  
The man nodded.  
  
  
"Then you should have no problem selling me these items," she narrowed her eyes, "No questions asked."  
  
  
She knew the ingredients on the list she had handed him were for a relatively advanced Dreamless Sleep potion she intended to concoct for herself.  
  
  
The shopkeeper blinked twice at her, looked down at the list and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
  
"No questions," she repeated.  
  
  
He closed his mouth with an irritated click and bustled around the shop while she ran her fingers along the shelf where the dragon's blood was kept. She picked up a vial and placed it on the counter next to the rest of her supplies, "What sort of dragon's blood is this?" she asked.  
  
  
He looked at her, knowing only advanced Potions students or a Potions Master would ask such a question, and realizing she was not the latter, he put a lopsided smirk on his face, "A potions student, are we?" he paused, squinting up at her, "I've never seen you around here before."  
  
  
"That's because I've haven't been around here before."  
  
  
The shopkeeper regarded her with suspicion, "Why do you need the ingredients for a Dreamless Sleep draught?"  
  
  
"Doesn't that question answer itself?" she asked.  
  
  
"My dear, you are an enigma," the shopkeeper sighed, "Russian Blue, is the vial you have in your hand," he said referring to the dragon's blood. "There is also Horned Celt, Welsh Giant"—he lowered his voice—"and Chinese Black Tail."  
  
  
She sighed, knowing the last was very hard to come by and almost illegal. Being a dragon keeper apprentice and a dedicated Potions student was more often than not an inner conflict, but she opted for the Chinese Black Tail blood. She couldn't leave the vial with the Chinese Black Tail just lying around; people tended to ask too many questions. Additionally she purchased a more practical Horned Celt. The shopkeeper smiled as he wrapped her parcels, and Meryn dug her hand into her deep leather shoulder bag and pulled out her coin pouch. She had received a weekly allowance from her grandfather's lawyer. She was given enough money she needed to pay for expenses—in this case enough to buy her supplies and pay for her stay at the Leaky Cauldron. She handed the shopkeeper the money she owed him as she stuffed the parcels into her bag.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Charlie watched Meryn as she walked quickly out of the shop. He looked at her, afraid to say anything. She broke the silence; "They have Chinese Black Tail blood in there."  
  
  
She watched Charlie's eyes darken, "Disgusting!" he spat, "They should be reported to the Ministry! You didn't buy any, did you?"  
  
  
She looked up at him with guilt in her eyes. Charlie shook his head; he knew why she had bought it and didn't need to ask. Meryn had always been torn as to what she should do when it came to a decision between her affinity for Potions and the dragons. She had a reason for doing everything; she was a smart girl.  
  
  
Her eyes bore into his and her tone was icy, "I bought it," she said as she rubbed her temples, "Doesn't mean I'm necessarily going to use it."  
  
  
Charlie smiled down at her, "You've got an answer for everything."  
  
  
The look in Meryn's eyes when from icy to blank, and he knew this meant that everything was forgiven. This was her way of apologizing: saying nothing. "How about we get something to eat before we continue our little journey?" Charlie said as he began walking back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
  
Nodding her head, Meryn followed Charlie.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Upon their arrival at the Leaky Cauldron, Charlie excused himself for a moment in light of receiving a message from his mother. Meryn sat by herself, slowly picking at the pot roast on her plate. She told herself that she would begin the Dreamless Sleep potion tomorrow morning, and then she could once again sleep soundly through the night. For the amount of ingredients she purchased she would have enough potion to last her through the rest of the summer, after which she would contemplate what would need doing. A man cleared his throat behind her in hope to grab her attention.   
  
  
"A message just arrived for you," Tom said placing an envelope on the table beside her dinner. He walked back up to the bar as Meryn tore open the envelope; the letter, as she had hoped, was from Professor Dumbledore. Meryn was to leave for Hogwarts in two days time. She was surprised that she had been called to Hogwarts so soon, but Professor Dumbledore had his reasons for everything. Meryn had quite a few things to do before she left for Hogwarts, and she hoped that two days would be enough time. The letter was short and to the point, describing how she was to arrive at Hogwarts and when. She folded it back up and slid the envelope next to the parcels from the Apothecary in her bag. She sat silently eating her supper, inwardly pleased at the surprising turn of events, if a bit apprehensive. Charlie returned to the table with a look of distress on his face.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
  
"I have to leave for the Burrow immediately. There has been some sort of accident, and my mother needs me to come home." the look on Charlie's face mirrored the expressions of when he had told her about the events that had occurred at the Tri-wizard tournament a few years ago.  
  
  
"Is there anything wrong? Is everyone okay?" those words were too familiar for her liking.  
  
  
"Every year," Charlie began, "it gets worse and worse. Ever since Ron entered Hogwarts, he just..." Charlie paused, running his fingers through his hair in frustration, "he's so pigheaded and loyal that he gets himself in so much trouble, all three of them."  
  
  
Meryn knew he was speaking of Ron, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Charlie had spoken to her of them on countless occasions. She looked up at Charlie, her eyes asking him to continue, and what Charlie said next shook Meryn to the core, "You-Know-Who, has returned and they," Charlie said, referring to Ron, Harry and Hermione, "decided to take him on themselves."  
  
  
Meryn's hands clenched themselves into fists under the table, and her lips were pressed tightly together.  
  
  
"Everyone's alright, thank God," Charlie sighed.  
  
  
"And You-Know-Who?" Meryn asked.   
  
  
"He was harmed but is not dead. Pity though," he spat.  
  
  
"And Ron and the others?" she asked.  
  
  
"Nothing too serious. Mainly shaken up, broken bones perhaps, maybe damaged pride," Charlie rubbed his face with his hands, "I'm going to leave in a few minutes, and you're more than welcome to come with me to the Burrow."  
  
  
"No!" she said, "You need to be with your family, and I would only be in the way. Besides, Professor Dumbledore requested my arrival at Hogwarts in two days time."  
  
  
Charlie reluctantly agreed to leave Meryn by herself, worried what a wounded Voldemort might do to the wizarding community, "Go, Charlie," her voice was firm, "they need you."  
  
  
He sighed and looked at her small frame sitting across from him, amazed that she could instill the smallest tinge of fear in him, "I will owl you tomorrow, and I'll only ask of you one thing," he stopped waiting for her to agree, and upon her nod he finished, "Please owl me upon your arrival at Hogwarts.  
  
  
Meryn was amused by his concern. Charlie pulled her into an awkward hug, but she didn't enjoy the closeness to him; it reminded her too much of pain. He walked through the fireplace, her eyes following him the whole way.  
  
  
She stared at her plate filled with now cold food. Voldemort had returned. There had been rumors after the Tri-wizard tournament, but the Ministry had never confirmed anything. You-Know-Who awoke feelings inside of her she dared not acknowledge. Her grandfather had told her fear was what he fed on; it was his reason for existing and as long as people feared him he deserved the title he had given himself. Meryn shivered. Tingles running down her spine told her that she should perhaps change her train of thoughts. She stood up from the table and walked to her room and placed her parcels in her trunk, running her fingers gingerly over the vial containing the dragon's blood. Then, she headed back towards the shops in Diagon Alley. In some way, she was relieved to be by herself; she had agreed to allow Charlie to accompany her for his peace of mind. She knew he took responsibility for her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Meryn walked into Madam Malkin's, dreading the next hour or so of her life, and as soon as she was through the doors, she knew her instincts had been correct. Madam Malkin looked absolutely appalled at Meryn's choice of apparel. The witch had dropped the pile of robes she had just finished neatly folding.  
  
  
"I require robes for school," Meryn said, her voice very stiff.  
  
  
"I would imagine," Madam Malkin scoffed, "You look like a Dragon Keeper."  
  
  
"I am," Meryn sighed.  
  
  
The woman looked surprised, "Oh, well um, what do you need school robes for then?" Meryn was quickly loosing her patience, and Madam Malkin noticed "Oh it doesn't really matter I suppose," she promptly began taking Meryn's measurements, "Now what do you need for robes?"  
  
  
"Everything," Meryn began dryly, "school uniform, work robes, dress robes, hat, shoes… You name it, I need it."  
  
  
Madam Malkin's eyes lit up, "A challenge huh? Well, my dear what's your favorite colour?"  
  
  
"Favorite colour?" Meryn looked outwardly puzzled then quickly hid her emotion.  
  
  
"For your dress robes," Madam Malkin smiled at the girl who had entered a dress shop for the first time in her life.  
  
  
"Black," she replied.  
  
  
"But black is—" Madam Malkin was going to say boring and solemn but thought better of it after glancing at Meryn's stone face, "—Such a wonderful colour on you."  
  
  
Meryn almost laughed out loud at the woman when she noticed a sage green velvet robe with a vine like pattern snaking up the front, "Black will be fine and I will take that one as well," Madam Malkin smiled at the girl across the room.  
  
  
Meryn's packages were quickly packed, and she rushed from the store, not wanting to buy anything else frivolously. Clothes had never been something Meryn had thought would interest her—and they never had before—but this had been her first opportunity to do anything of the sort. And for the lack of a better word Meryn suddenly felt like a... girl. She frowned slightly at herself as she waked to Ollivander's to retrieve her wand.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
To her surprise, she found the shop not to be empty as the rest of the shops in Diagon Ally were today. A tall man was speaking to Ollivander. Meryn set her parcels on the floor next to where she was standing as she began to look around the room. The Dreamless Sleep potion began to run through her mind; perhaps she would begin it tonight rather than tomorrow. She was in the middle of listing off the amount of Flox and dried mallow she would need to grind when a familiar silky voice brought her attention back to reality.  
  
  
"I suppose it was about time for a new wand anyhow," Professor Snape was speaking to Ollivander.  
  
  
"Well, I'm glad I could be of help," Ollivander then caught a glimpse of Meryn standing quietly by the entrance of the shop, "Meryn Kinsley, your wand will be ready in just a few short minutes. Excuse me, Professor, I will be right back." Ollivander quickly walked towards the back of the shop as Professor Snape whirled around to face Meryn. His face was stern as he glared at her.  
  
  
"Miss Kingsley, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance," He paused and brushed a strand of hair from his eyes, "to finally have a student whose skills in potions are not merely satisfactory pleases me."  
  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Professor. I hope I live up to my previous standards and excel upon then," Meryn was relieved of her outward calm for on the inside her heart was pounding in her chest. Professor Snape was the Potions Master at Hogwarts; he instilled everything she hoped of becoming.  
  
  
He looked down upon her, "Yes," he said, arching an eyebrow, "I imagine you would."  
  
  
Ollivander returned from the rear of the shop with two wands in his hands, "Now Severus, try this one," he said as he handed Professor Snape the wand, "Mahogany, fourteen inches, phoenix feather, rather stiff," Professor Snape waved the wand, and a small glow appeared at its end.   
  
  
"Excellent!" Ollivander exclaimed, "Twelve Galleons, Severus. Miss Kingsley," he said, directing his stare at her, "now try to be a little more careful with your wand. I know you've been out of the country, but remember your wand needs to be tuned every couple of years. A wand has the ability to last the owner a lifetime if it's taken care of properly."  
  
Meryn retrieved her wand from Ollivander's grasp, slightly embarrassed at his openness in front of the Professor, "Six Galleons, Miss Kingsley," he finished.  
  
  
Professor Snape dropped his money on the countertop with a loud clang and spoke, "Miss Kingsley, I will see you in two days."  
  
  
"Yes, Professor," she spoke as she handed her money to Ollivander.  
  
  
"Oh, and Miss Kingsley?" He stopped with his hand on the door and looked back at her, "Do try to dress more appropriately."  
  
  
Meryn scoffed. That was twice today she'd had a comment on her apparel. Personally she saw nothing wrong with what she was wearing. Dragon hide was a very practical fabric: fireproof, waterproof, never shrunk, stretched when need be and never tore or ripped. She sighed and, nodding goodbye to Ollivander, she walked from the shop.  
  
  
She needed little else from Diagon Alley for school, although there were some things that she wished to buy: a broom for example. After the attack at the camp she had been unable to retrieve hers, and she also wished to look in Flourish and Blotts for a few new books perhaps. She walked into the store with the broomsticks in the window; she frowned slightly as she thought of the Firebolt her grandfather had just bought her only six short months before his death. The shopkeeper slowly walked up to Meryn, "What can I do for you, miss?" He saw her gaze upon the Firebolt, "Ah, and such an amazing broom! It might be a bit expensive, but excellent nonetheless."  
  
  
"I know," she sighed, "I had one."  
  
  
He looked at her puzzled, "Do I know you?" She was dreading this moment from the time she had arrived in England.  
  
  
"You're that Kingsley girl," the shopkeeper said, "I knew your grandfather. He came in here about seven months ago and bought..." he trailed off, "Your Firebolt. Was it destroyed?"  
  
  
She nodded.  
  
  
"Such a pity. It was a beautiful one," he sighed.  
  
  
I would like to replace it," she said.  
  
  
The shopkeeper looked astonished. She really hadn't had the intention of buying another Firebolt, but upon seeing it again, it had brought back the old memories, "Very well, my dear."  
  
  
She picked out the Firebolt she desired and paid the shopkeeper. She had very little money left in her pouch, and she would have to speak to her grandfather's lawyer to obtain some more. She carried the broomstick lovingly by her side as she balanced her other parcels in her other hand, making the quick decision to drop them off before heading off to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
She entered Flourish and Blotts, and when the scent of parchment and books filled her nostrils, she suddenly felt so much better than she had just moments before. She walked slowly passed all the shelves, taking in as much as she could. She was mesmerized at all the titles of the books. Immediately she headed to the Potions section where she was surprised at all the new volumes that graced the shelves. A lot of the older volumes were already in her collection but she had no idea that there would be so many new texts. Meryn was so carried away in her surroundings that she barely noticed walking into something tall and hard. She looked up to see Professor Snape, seemingly shocked to see her and the amount of books on the subject of potions that had fallen from her arms to the floor.  
  
  
"Professor--," she began.  
  
  
"Miss Kingsley," he interrupted her, "I am pleased to see your dedication to the subject of Potions. Just try and keep your toes a little more firmly on the ground before you injure yourself, or someone else."  
  
  
Meryn bent down quickly to retrieve her fallen books while Professor Snape picked up a rather large tome, "The Art of Ancient Potions," he raised an eyebrow, "a rather difficult read, Miss Kingsley. I am shocked…and pleased."  
  
  
"Yes, Professor," her breath caught in her throat in excitement, "just look," she said opening the book in his hands, "at all of the long-lost potions that are believed to have existed! If only we could figure how some of these potions were created, establish the location of the original herbs and extracts they used, we may be able to use them to our advantage…" Meryn cut herself off, realizing that the Potions Master was smiling down at her.  
  
  
"This year will be very interesting, and I look forward to having you in my classroom," Snape commented taking along with him his own copy of The Art of Ancient Potions. Meryn stared after the Potions Master as his robes billowed behind him.  
  
  
Meryn stood there for a moment in shock. She had been taking classes from Professor Snape for close to six years now, and she had never opened up to him like that before. Meryn had never seen the professor in person prior to this, Ollivander's notwithstanding; their messages had been mainly conducted through late night lessons via the fireplace, as were the lessons with Professor Polakov. Yet, Severus Snape was the reason she had chosen to attend Hogwarts, and actually meeting him put a very many thoughts in her head, some of which weren't very appropriate. She quickly paid for her books and retreated back to the Leaky Cauldron for the last time that day. 


	3. Silver and Gold

A/N: Hello everybody!! This is the Betad chapter 3! um it like to give a big thanks to Avadriel for being patient with my writer's block!!. I'd like to give another big wave out to Jbel *waves really big* Anyway read it and let me know what you think, oh yeah...  
  
I don't own anything that belongs to JKR!! Thanks again everyone!!  
  
  
  
  
Dragonis- chapter three  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The door gently closed behind her as she entered the room sighing; she was finally able to be at rest. She regarded the clock on the night table beside her bed: it read six o'clock. Meryn opened her trunk hastily in order to begin her Dreamless Sleep Potion. She set up a portable cauldron fire on the wooden floor and placed the cauldron upon it. She laid the herbs she required on the table and began grinding the Flox as the Bundimun infusion in the cauldron began to simmer the smell of herbs quickly filled the room, placing a rare smile upon Meryn's face. As she poured the final amount of Hemite into the cauldron she sat back in her chair and sighed. The potion had to simmer for an hour and a half before she could turn off the fire and yet another hour to cool before she could bottle it. Meryn made the decision to head down for supper while she waited. Quickly yet meticulously she cleaned her supplies and placed them intricately tenderly in their place in her trunk.  
  
  
Her thoughts traveled to the events that had happened at Flourish and Blotts. Professor Snape had instilled in her the knowledge she desired, the passion they had for the subject she only shared with him. Meryn remembered the day her grandfather had come to the realization he hadn't the skill to teach her all she wished to know. That day he had written Professor Dumbledore and requested that Meryn receive her lessons from the Hogwarts Potions Master, and Dumbledore had agreed, stating that the lessons could only take place through the fireplace. Meryn had begun her lessons with Professor Snape as soon as she received the news and shortly after that she also began receiving the lesson from Professor Polakov from Durmstrang. Professor Snape. He was the reason she had chosen Hogwarts, and Meryn hoped she could still be the pupil that he trusted with the utmost knowledge, that he would teach her as he had before. She hoped that he would continue in her advanced training in the art of Potions.  
  
  
As she silently left her room and closed the door behind her, her mind traveled back to her last summer at the encampment. She had been happy—at least as happy as she'd ever been. Her grandfather had been finally starting to give her more duties with the dragons. Charlie had been making her life difficult as always by pulling pranks. Like the time when she had been in charge of the incubation of abandoned Horntail eggs. Charlie had replaced them with chocolate eggs while her back was turned, so that when she placed them in the fire, they melted. Until she had caught Charlie rolling on the floor in fits of laughter she had been all in a thither. Meryn had just ended up hexing him until he could barely walk. She wished things could still be that simple, but it would never be like that again. She sighed as she sat down at one of the tables in the centre of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
  
Her eyes roamed about the room as she leaned over her soup. This was one of Meryn's habits: sizing up the situation, she called it. It encompassed all the important information she received from a quick glance at her surroundings. It would tell her if she was in any danger at that moment in time. Although she never thought she was in danger while slowly eating her soup it was now just a way for her to set her bearings. Meryn lifted her head as a sound come from outside the entrance to the alley but soon brushed off the thought, thinking perhaps it was simply two drunken wizards. Just as she bent her head down over her soup once again, two figures came bursting into the dining room. She jumped up from her table in time to see her soup go flying through the air as the table toppled under the weight of the two men. Meryn, as well as many others, pushed themselves up against the wall as to avoid the curses and hexes the two men were sending at each other.   
  
  
One wizard dressed in rather fine robes held himself in an elegant duelling position while the other seemed rather ragged in appearance. Both men were expelling and dodging rather complicated curses as Meryn watched intensely. The poised man succeeded in stunning his opponent and, realising his surroundings, gazed around the room and made eye contact with Meryn. His eyes were the same colour as the silver that streaked through his black hair. As they bore into her, the slightest jolt of disbelief reverberated in them. It quickly subsided as the dishevelled man composed himself and attempted to cast a body bind on the other that was idly deflected. When the ragged wizard spoke, his tone was strong, reminiscent of past authority, "Ahriman, you have to stop this when will you realise your efforts are futile."  
  
  
The elegant man replied, his voice emanating from his lips like silk, "Futile, my friend?" He scoffed, "It is sad how little you really comprehend."  
  
  
"You will be surprised how much I do comprehend," the ragged man countered, "Your time here is nearly at its end."  
  
  
Ahriman laughed, and it erupted like liquid fire. "No, it is your time that has reached its end," with that, Ahriman raised his wand, pointed it at his opponent and began to utter the most unforgivable of the Unforgivable curses. Just as he was about to complete the incantation, Ahriman turned quickly and fixed his eyes upon Meryn once again, then quickly turned his attention strewn on the floor, "Perhaps, my friend, when the battle is not so terribly facile we shall meet again."  
  
  
With that he Apparated, leaving the ragged man cowering on his side of the battlefield.   
  
  
Meryn wondered what had been to cause of such a brawl. Who was this Ahriman? Was he in league with You-Know-Who? Bystanders quickly rushed to the side of the fallen man, as he lay crumpled on the floor. Meryn stood to the side carefully watching for the rise and fall of his chest, "No more death," she thought. Her anxiety won over her curiosity upon questioning the man, the crowd was steadily becoming larger and Meryn could feel the panic rising. Swiftly she swept from the room and traveled back up the stairs to turn off the fire beneath her cauldron.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
She was taking in the warm sweet smell of the potion as she began to draw herself a hot bath. Sinking into the luxurious water, she cracked open a book she had purchased earlier called Fantastical Creatures: Then and Now. The lovely sandalwood sent of the candles she had lit mingled beautifully with the musky vanilla fragrance of the bath water. Strangely Meryn was far more relaxed than she had been in months. The day after tomorrow she would be on her way to Hogwarts, and she knew that then she could finally feel a little more at rest. Charlie was a great help to her, but that man could only do so much. She knew he intended well, but he didn't seem to realize that being so close to him brought back so many horrible memories. Although she couldn't imagine her life without him, it was just so hard to try and put things back to the way they were before the attack.   
  
  
Meryn turned the page of her book and sighed as the picture of the dragon that was shown on the page came to life. Its beautiful eyes shimmered oily black, and its rusty brown scales caught the illuminating firelight from the torches of the dragon keepers. "Dragons," she thought, "I should probably hate them, but I just can't. My whole life they were present, always fascinating me. I made one mistake, one huge mistake, but I still can't hate them," Meryn closed the book and set it down on the floor as she sunk beneath the steamy water.   
  
  
Her thoughts were dangerously close to the painful memories that haunted her. She began to stroke the dragon fang that lay around her throat. She had found it when she had been rather young, but she remembered that day well. Sitting by her grandfather's side as he was overseeing the transport of a Horntail to another encampment, Meryn had begun to get restless. While trying to occupy herself, Meryn had begun to dig in the soil at her grandfather's feet, and she had quite suddenly yelped out in pain. As she went to raise her dirty bleeding finger to her mouth, her grandfather had gently grabbed her hand and knelt down beside her.  
  
  
"What'd you find love?" he had asked as he pulled the tooth from the ground, "Oh, an adolescent Reaver's tooth. Meryn, it's your lucky day." He had held the tooth in the air for everyone to see. "These are good luck if you wear them around your neck." He had pulled a leather chord from his pocked and fed it through the tooth where he magically drilled a hole and tied it around her neck. To this day she had never removed it. She smiled, knowing that finding a Reaver's tooth was far from being lucky. Although, when you're seven years old, how are you to know any different? The Reaver: that dragon had been the one, which had attacked the camp that day. Despite the hot bath water Meryn was soaking in, she had goose shivers appear on her skin.   
  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
  
Meryn sat up quickly, the sudden noise surprising her. "Who's there?" she called.  
  
  
"I'm from the Ministry. I need to ask you a few questions about what you witnessed tonight," she stood from the bath, quickly wrapped her robe around herself and headed towards the door. Meryn was annoyed at the intrusion, and she scowled as she flung open the door. The man stood in astonishment at her furious expression, "Maybe I should come back?"  
  
  
"Why?" Meryn fumed, her voice icy, "So you can annoy me later? If you need to ask me any questions do so now."   
  
  
"I-I need to know what you saw uh, downstairs," the man stuttered.  
  
  
Meryn looked at him, "Probably the same thing everyone else saw," now it was the man's turn to look annoyed. Meryn sighed and continued, "First I heard some sort of disturbance from outside followed by two men bursting into the room and landing on my supper," the tone in her voice was very bored; Meryn was trying to quickly dispose of the man and return to her thoughts.  
  
  
The man looked puzzled. "A disturbance?" he asked, "Nobody else said anything about a disturbance."  
  
  
"Well I'm not making it up," she said, "Is they're anything else you need?"  
  
  
"Where did this disturbance come from?"   
  
  
"Well, not so much as a disturbance as a noise that was out of place, just outside the entrance to the Alley," she said.  
  
  
"Describe for me this disturbance."  
  
  
It was once again Meryn's turn to be irritated, "Like two men fighting outside. A hex, a curse…I can't see through walls."  
  
  
The man from the Ministry frowned, "That will be all. Thank you for you cooperation."  
  
  
Meryn closed the door abruptly in the face of the Ministry official and walked into the bedroom to get dressed. She leaned over her open trunk and retrieved her sleepwear. As she felt the soft fabric envelop her body she began to anticipate the full night's rest she was going to receive. The events of the evening were the last thing that she needed to have on her mind. But that man's silver eyes were just behind her eyelids every time she closed them.   
  
  
"Ahriman," she thought out loud, "Where have I heard that before?"   
  
  
The cauldron was now cool enough to touch, and as she moved it to the tabletop she frowned to herself. This potion was her only refuge from reality, and she was finally glad to be away from those who would not allow her to brew it. Meryn wished that she hadn't needed to wait to brew this elixir, but it was Charlie who had advised her against it. She knew that potions such as these should not be abused, but this was her last hope, on relieving herself of her nightmares.   
  
  
The last of the potion was bottled as Meryn brought one vial with her to her bed and placed the rest carefully into her trunk. Once settled between the comforters Meryn drank the potion and laid her head upon her pillow as sleep overcame her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Meryn awoke in the morning to a tapping on her window; the sun was shining brightly through the window as she opened the curtains. There, as she suspected, was an owl. Meryn opened the window for the animal to enter, and the owl proceeded to wait patiently for her to retrieve the letter from it. It was written in the familiar scrawl that she knew as Charlie's.  
  
  
Meryn,  
  
I heard about the duel that took place at the Leaky Cauldron last night. It was all over the Daily Prophet this morning. They said no one was injured, but I just need to know that you're okay. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone, but I can't leave now. Mum is in a tither over Ron, and she wants all of us home for a couple of weeks. Meryn, I just want you to know that you're always welcome at the Burrow. Mum said she would love to have you; the more the merrier these days I suppose. I know you will be leaving in a few days for Hogwarts, and then I can finally stop worrying. Until then just owl me back to let me know everything is all right.  
  
Yours,  
Charlie  
  
P.S. How did you sleep?  
  
  
Meryn pulled a parchment from her trunk and wrote Charlie his reply.  
  
  
Charlie,  
  
  
No need to worry. I'm all right. I will be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow, and as I promised I will owl you when I get there. I slept fine.  
  
-Meryn  
  
  
The owl was waiting patiently for Meryn's reply, and when she completed binding the letter to the owl, it flew from its perch on the windowsill.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
It was a sunny day, and Meryn was actually enjoying herself. She had slept without her nightmares and felt renewed. Diagon Alley was now filled with people, unlike the day before. Meryn leaned on the windowsill and peered out onto the road below. She observed many different witches and wizards, all of whom had happy smiles playing on their lips. Meryn had not even appeared from her room and she was already full of dread, she had to go out in that crowd and pretend as though it didn't bother her, at least yesterday Charlie had been with her.  
  
  
The dragon hide of her trousers was a soft black today, and she once again opted for the black strap shirt. Sighing, she pulled on her boots, grabbed her bag from its place and headed out the door. Gringotts was her destination this morning; she needed to refill her coin pouch.   
  
  
Meryn exited the Leaky Cauldron and entered the busy street. It was the first official day of summer holidays for the students, and the Alley was filled with many. She pushed her way along the street and headed towards the large edifice at the other end of Diagon Alley. The large doors that were the entrance into Gringotts pushed open quite easily despite their size, her heavy boots echoing throughout the large entryway. Meryn walked towards the Goblin at the mahogany desk in front of her, and she pulled the key from her coin pouch. As she was about to place her key on the desk in front of her, a tall man pushed past her and slammed his hand down in front of the Goblin's nose.   
  
  
"Excuse me!" the man's voice was loud and filled with defamation, "What is the meaning of this?" he pushed an envelope into the Goblin's face.  
  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Meryn raised her eyebrow at this. She had heard of the Malfoy's from her grandfather; they were an old wizarding family like hers but not quite as honourable. The Goblin continued. "This letter was given to me many years ago by your father, as it was given to him by his father, and was to be delivered today," the Goblin looked up at Mr. Malfoy, "and it was."  
  
  
Meryn moved a little closer to get a better view of the blond man's face. Lucius Malfoy raised his eyebrow at the goblin, "I see…" his icy voice hung in the warm air, "here is my key. I wish to see my vault."  
  
  
The Goblin accepted the key from Mr. Malfoy as he walked towards the entrance to the vaults.  
  
  
Meryn slowly approached the Goblin and handed him her key. Their eyes met as she spoke, "I need to retrieve money from my account," The Goblin eyed her suspiciously before her agreed to let her pass.   
  
  
She followed a smaller Goblin down into the shafts to retrieve her gold. Upon the arrival at their destination, she handed the Goblin her key and proceeded to enter the vault. A faint blue line divided the vault in two; the majority of the gold in the vault was behind the barrier. The Galleons beyond were her family's fortune from generations past, but Meryn would not be in full possession of her fortune until her education was completed. The money on the side of the vault that she could reach was her allowance; this was what she was here for today. Meryn quickly filled her pouch and left the vault, sighing as she looked behind her. With so much money came such responsibility, a responsibility Meryn wasn't sure she even wanted. Somehow she was to carry on her family name and honour. She needed to make it up to her grandfather, there needed to be a reprimand for his death.  
  
  
Sitting very still as the cart moved rapidly up to the main entrance to Gringotts, Meryn wondered about Lucius Malfoy. What was written in the pages of the letter? It seemed rather serious. The cart slowly pulled to a stop, and Meryn pulled herself out as the flash of white blond hair and a black robes flew past her.   
  
  
Lucius Malfoy paused as he stepped from his cart as though he was confirming something that he had seen, but was not to sure if it was possible to be standing before him. He turned back steel grey met with fiery hazel; his demeanour was rigid, and his gaze was icy as he looked down upon her. He took the gap between them in two strong strides. His face inches from hers. "Who are you? What is your business here?"  
  
  
"You speak as though it is your business," Meryn stated coldly, knowing perhaps she should hold her tongue.  
  
  
"Listen carefully. I will only ask nicely one last time: who are you?" Lucius' voice was careful and precise. He had a sense of who this girl was and if she was whom he thought she was beginning to be more problems than she was worth.   
  
  
Meryn's voice was filled with venom as she spoke. She hated how quickly she was giving into this man, but, as much as she loathed admitting it, he was intimidating, "Meryn Kingsley."  
  
  
Lucius' face spread into a cold smile as he took her hand from her side and brushed his lips upon the back of it, his eyes remaining in contact with hers as he did so. "Charmed." He dropped her hand. "I am Lucius Malfoy. I trust you are Leopold Kingsley's granddaughter." He paused, cocking his eyebrow. "I suppose I should say were his granddaughter."   
  
  
The arrogant smile that played on the man's lips gave Meryn chills up and down her spine. There was something here that she wasn't seeing. What was it that he wanted? Why was she intriguing him so?  
  
  
Meryn became rigid. She could still feel his touch on her skin, and the anger began to rise inside. Lucius began to speak once more. "I am more than willing to take you under my wing should you need anything." he paused, gauging her reaction, "you will meet my son Draco at the beginning of the new term. If you wish to contact me do so through him. Until then," he pulled a black card from inside his robes, "you will be able to reach me here." Meryn looked down at the card, it was the floor and office number of Lucius Malfoy's office at the Ministry of Magic. Meryn looked up from the card to find that Lucius was gone, black robes billowing behind him as he strode from the entrance of Gringotts.  
  
  
  
A/N Ahriman roughly translates into "evil spirit" in Persian. In Persian mythology Ahriman was the god of darkness, death and destruction, the enemy of Ahura Mazda. (It will make sense later trust me!) And as for Lucius, soon all will be reveiled! 


	4. The Silver Dragon

*~*Previous Chapter*~*  
  
Lucius' face spread into a cold smile as he took her hand from her side and brushed his lips upon the back of it. His eyes remained in contact with hers as he did so, "Charmed," he dropped her hand, "I am Lucius Malfoy, I trust you are Leopold Kingsley's granddaughter," he paused cocking his eyebrow, "I suppose I should say were his granddaughter."  
  
The arrogant smile that played on the man's lips gave Meryn chills up and down her spine. There was something here that she wasn't seeing, what was it that he wanted, what was she intriguing him so?  
  
Meryn became rigid. She could still feel his touch on her skin, and the anger began to rise inside. Lucius began to speak once more. "I am more than willing to take you under my wing should you need anything." he paused, gauging her reaction, "you will meet my son Draco at the beginning of the new term. If you wish to contact me do so through him. Until then," he pulled a black card from inside his robes, "you will be able to reach me here." Meryn looked down at the card, it was the floor and office number of Lucius Malfoy's office at the Ministry of Magic. Meryn looked up from the card to find that Lucius was gone, black robes billowing behind him as he strode from the entrance of Gringotts. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucius Malfoy's loud footfall on the cobblestone was only a small indication of his impending mood. His venture to Gringotts had not turned out to be a mere waste of his time, as originally thought. Her had received a disturbing owl that morning while he was reading the Daily Prophet. The letter had indeed been from his father, not a hoax as he had first deliberated. He was livid, the letter was something he had never anticipated and it complicated the circumstances.  
  
The Kingsley girl's image was imprinted on the back of his eyelids, "How ironic," he thought.  
  
***  
  
Meryn stood in the doorway to Gringotts watching Lucius Malfoy disappear down the Alley. Her mind was moving altogether too fast for her to comprehend what had just happened. Looking down upon the card in her hands she turned it over and sighed with displeasure. She knew that it was out of the question to tell Charlie what had just occurred to her. He would just get overprotective. That was the last thing that she needed to happen right now, her arrival at Hogwarts was due to happen tomorrow. Meryn felt a headache coming on.  
  
She emerged from the enormous building and sighed as she slipped the black gold embossed card into her shoulder bag. The Alley seemed to fill with more and more wizards by the minute. She could feel her throat tighten as it suddenly became hard to breath. She could feel the panic rising inside of her as the crowds pressed in upon her. A light sheen of sweat began to build over her skin and her heart began pound faster in her chest. Meryn hastily began to make her way back to the Leaky Cauldron, but the more desperate she became to get back to her room the farther away it seemed to be. Passing Madam Malkin's, the Quidditch supply store and Flourish and Blotts she could feel this new emotion soaring through her, an emotion she had not realized she possessed. panic. She could no longer accept her body's new response to fear, and she pressed herself into the nearest alleyway and slid down the wall. The pounding in her head was almost unbearable. Hidden in the shadows she felt she had successfully masked her newfound weakness. She had concealed it from all those who could use it against her. Unbeknownst to Meryn a man with an intense glare spread upon his face had witnessed her confrontation with Lucius Malfoy and her recent decent into fear. He needed to keep a close eye on this situation; he needed to keep her under control.  
  
Laying her head upon her hands Meryn wondered what would happen when the new term at Hogwarts began. Would the other students affect her like this, would this phobia force her into apertures in the walls? Sighing she returned to watching the crowd patiently awaiting the sanctity of the on coming quiet. The sun bore down on the pavement and Meryn realized that she could perhaps be in this recess for sometime. Meryn sat and pondered what had just happened; being in the large horde of people all in one place had just left her so anxious she could barely keep from vomiting all over herself. To her knowledge could she ever remember feeling like that, although she had never been exposed to such events prior to today. Shifting her position along the wall a pair of black leather shoes came into her view. Her eyes cautiously traced up black trousers and expensive ebony robe and towards the man's face. Light blond hair and steel grey eyes, it was Lucius again. no, he was younger. Was this the son he was speaking of?  
  
He looked down startled by the girl at his feet. Walking from the rear of the alleyway he hastily placed the small brown paper package he had been examining inside his robes upon seeing her. The inexpressive look on his face quickly changed to arrogance as he spoke, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"You sound an awful lot like your father," she sighed; she would have put money on it that this boy was his son.  
  
"Excuse me? How you know who my father is?"  
  
"That hair, those eyes," she groaned as she raised herself up from the ground, "do you really think me a child?" Had she been able to leave the alleyway at that point she would have, but as she looked out onto the busy street she would have gladly spent her time with a nesting Hungarian Horntail.  
  
The boy smirked and held his nose to the sky, "Yes, I suppose I do look remarkably like my father," he stopped his eyes narrowing accusingly, "you're new around here, who are you? I'm sure I would have seen you here before. What is your name?"  
  
Meryn raised her eyebrow at him and felt her jaw tighten, "by the tone in your voice," she began matching the arrogance in his voice, "it sounds as though you expect me to answer."  
  
He looked shocked by her response, his expression lasted only a seconds before he turned it back into arrogance. He held out his hand to her, "I am Draco Malfoy."  
  
So she was right.  
  
Meryn looked down at his outstretched hand and then to his face, which held, and obviously false smile, "Am I supposed to be impressed-" she began but he cut her off.  
  
"Honestly, the one day I try to be polite," Meryn looked at him in confusion, he looked at her again and sighed, "you look as though someone has set a banshee loose in the crowd," he stopped following her gaze onto the street and continued, "besides your sitting in a dark alleyway what is one supposed to think?"  
  
Her face became darker, almost guarded, Draco watched in amusement knowing he had hit a soft spot, "Very well," he began to walk away slowly he turned to her this time with a genuine smile on his face and proceeded to disappear around the corner.  
  
Had the situation been different and he not walked into the sea of people Meryn would have defended herself but at this point in time all she could do was watch him ebb into the crowd as she had watched his father do earlier.  
  
***  
  
Sliding back down the wall Meryn soon felt the heat of the summer air slowly turn cold as the remaining day progressed. Slowly time passed and with that the light fell behind the buildings, the sea of people slowly trickled into a few stragglers. Stretching her stiff muscles she stood up, something was wrong, the air was entirely too calm, the Alleyway all together too quiet. There was no one left in the street, just Meryn and the oncoming darkness. Meryn felt as though there were a thousand icy daggers penetrating through her as she emerged from her position in the alleyway. Searching onto the street for the answer to her unease, Meryn found it. Ahriman, the man from the Leakey Cauldron previous night stood before her. His silvery eyes bore into her as she met his gaze, and upon doing so his face seemed to soften. He proceeded to kneel on the ground and place a brown paper package gingerly on the street in front of him, never once breaking his eye contact with Meryn. Upon straightening he Disapperated, leaving a very curious Meryn.  
  
She walked over to the spot of ground previously occupied by Ahriman and retrieved the package. She turned it over in her fingers examining the stiff brown paper packaging and the coarse butchers string that bound it. The long slender package was rather heavy and medium in size and like a fire it was causing Meryn to burn with curiosity. She cautiously began to pull open the paper questioning whether or not it was a good idea.  
  
Upon removal of the paper Meryn gasped slightly at what lay underneath. An intricately carved mahogany box was revealed; the carvings appeared to be of a dragon and a snake intertwined in a Celtic knot of sorts. There among the serpents was a burning ring of fire, which seemed to hover over crashing waves. Her fingers traveled over the top of the box and as they brushed over the knot of serpents it opened. Inside placed on the ebony- black velvet, sat a dagger. It was one unlike any other. Its hilt was carved from ivory; dragon's ivory if she was correct. Inlayed in the centre was a blood red ruby of generous size shaped into a teardrop. The blade itself was razor sharp made from the finest silver and alloy composition. Etched upon the blade was a language Meryn could not quite decipher, this dagger was magical; she could feel the power radiating from the object in her hands. A parchment lay at rest beside the weapon; Meryn carefully unfolded the paper startled that it seemed to be addressed to her.  
  
Meryn,  
  
If you are anything like your father you would have no reason to believe what I am saying but I hope for you to look past who I am .  
  
Meryn stopped and re-read the first sentence, who ever wrote this knew her father.  
  
.Humour me and listen to what I have to tell you. This Dagger, this piece of art is something even your grandfather would have looked upon in awe, embedded deep in its history is a tale of hate, passion and finally redemption. A tale, which in time you, will become more than familiar with, however until that time this is all I can tell you. The dagger came into my possession this morning with instructions to present it to you. There is still much you need to learn and so little you seem to know, therefore it seems it is my duty to inform you. However the timing is not right. Arrangements had been made decades prior to your birth as to what lay ahead in life for you, this dagger has been sent to you to mark your commencement on your chosen path.  
  
I will remain in contact with you; trust your instincts for they are the only things that will not fail you.  
  
-Ahriman Dragonis  
  
She read and re-read the letter a dozen times as the final rays of light fell into an impending darkness. The mahogany box now laid a burden to her, discarded on the ground beside her feet. The parchment slid between her fingers and suddenly felt as though it was heavier than anything Meryn had ever come across in her life. She watched the wind take it and as she did so she felt something inside her change, something she was quite afraid to look for.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Carefully and slowly the door to her room opened revealing the quiet stillness of what lay inside. Everything was as it had been when she had left that morning, she felt childish to think that because of the inner turmoil she felt that everything around her would lay in shams. She mentally smacked herself as she laid the wooden chest on her bed. Sitting beside it she once again carefully pried open the lid, the hoary blade shone in the shadows of the moonlight that poured through the open window. Placing her fingers upon the hilt she felt an odd sensation fill her, it was as though the blade was melding into her soul and becoming a part of her. She held the dagger to the dim candlelight that filled the room as she examined the carvings on the blade as the tiny flames danced behind her.  
  
Somehow the blade suddenly slipped and caught her thumb. As the blood beaded off her finger and onto the blade Meryn began to see, no rather feel, the power begin to emanate from the blade. The carvings became alive: the language on the blade began to rearrange itself and transform into other incomprehensible words. It seemed to fall as though it were in slow motion and the space around the dagger appeared to ripple as the blade embedded itself into the flooring. The air felt odd, as if there was an electrical current running through it. The bright red stone inlayed in the hilt appeared to bleed into a deeper blood red, almost black. The slightly tarnished silver became brightly polished giving it a mirror like reflection. She could almost taste the copper in her mouth as she reached down to test the dagger one more time. Hesitantly she probed the hilt with her index finger. When there was no reaction she pulled it from the floorboard and hastily placed it back into it's casing,  
  
Clearly shaken Meryn hugged her arms around her body for the slight warmth it provided to her now chilled skin. She sent the room into darkness with a flick of her wand and proceeded to await her senses to once again return to her.  
  
***  
  
He sat in his meticulous study with his head carefully resting upon his steepled fingers thoughts endlessly running through his mind. He had gone though his part of the bargain; he had relayed the dagger to her. Ahriman new little more than Meryn did about the situation, and the more he found out the less he wanted to know. Ahriman sighed; his impending involvement was beginning to give him a headache. His steel grey eyes were half closed as he looked blankly at the wall opposite to him, but behind them there was endless thoughts and information crucial to his cause. Things had changed for him today as they had for three others. Ahriman needed to shape out now what his role was to be.  
  
As though the answers to his thoughts were being answered an ebony eagle owl flew in the open window and balanced itself on the empty perch which resided beside his desk, a message tied in silver ribbon held in its talon. Swiftly Ahriman moved to the owl, removing the parchment from its grasp. The owl remained motionless awaiting a reply to bring to its master. Seating himself behind his desk once again Ahriman removed the Silver ribbon and began to read the letter.  
  
In anger he slammed his hand down upon the desk making the owl ruffle its feathers in protest. This was exactly the kind of distraction he didn't need at the moment. Sighing Ahriman picked up a luxurious quill and wrote a few short words on a fresh piece of fine quality parchment before sending it along with the eagle owl. He watched as his family seal disappeared from his sight, a Silver Dragon poised to strike. He sighed now awaiting a reply from the Black Snake and he knew he would not sleep that night.  
  
***  
  
What was the meaning of all this? The day began with Lucius Malfoy and his familiarity with her at Gringotts, then his son and their odd meeting in the alley. After which Ahriman Dragonis left her the Dagger. The Dagger. Her mind seemed to remain fixated with it. Every time she closed he eyes it was there, its transformation, its lightweight, its smooth steel. Finally the letter, "strange," Meryn spoke aloud. This man she had not even heard of two days prior now seemed to be invading her every waking thought. She wished now she still had the letter, and yet at the same time she wished she had never even seen it at all. This was a new feeling for her, Meryn felt as though she were on the brink of something, perhaps just as Ahriman had said; this was the commencement of a new journey for her.  
  
It had begun.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Charlie awoke in the early morning hours while the Burrow was still quiet; he sat peacefully contemplating if he should Floo Meryn. He was finding it odd that he was constantly worried about her, but he understood that she was now his responsibility. But whether or not Meryn accepted it was not what was concerning him at the moment.  
  
He had felt something stir inside him in the middle of the night, like an echo of fear. He jumped from his bed uncertain of what he should do. He tried despreatly to slow his heartbeat, a difficult task given that he could not help but wonder if Meryn was all right. The sun was beginning to pour through the windows and Charlie knew that soon the calm quiet of the house would shatter into utter chaos. And yet he didn't mind, because it was home. He would bring Meryn here even if he had to hit her over the head and throw her in a sac. He would show her was a loving family was like.  
  
Charlie made his decision, he would Floo her as soon as it reached a reasonable hour, knowing that if he didn't this feeling would continue nagging at him until he did so.  
  
***  
  
The owl flew through his window and landed on her master's upraised arm waiting for his approval, which she soon found. She once again departed through that same window with a field mouse grasped within her talons. He carefully opened the letter, not expecting a reply so soon. As he read the words a smirk spread across his face. He stared down at the elegant script written by the hand of The Dark Wizard Dragonis himself. In his angry scrawl he had written a short sentence consisting of seven simple words.  
  
"It doesn't seem I have a choice."  
  
Lucius smiled, the Dragon and the Snake would finally be united. 


	5. The Black Snake

Dragonis Chapter 5  
  
  
  
*~*Previous Chapter*~*  
  
The owl flew through his window and landed on her master's upraised arm waiting for his approval, which she soon found. She once again departed through that same window with a field mouse grasped within her talons. He carefully opened the letter, not expecting a reply so soon. As he read the words a smirk spread across his face. He stared down at the elegant script written by the hand of The Dark Wizard Dragonis himself. In his angry scrawl he had written a short sentence consisting of seven simple words.  
  
"It doesn't seem I have a choice."  
  
Lucius smiled, the Dragon and the Snake would finally be united.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Meryn opened her eyes weakly as the pain in her head shifted behind her eyes as the dim light met them. The blue canopy of the bed filled her sight as the memories of the previous days events came back into focus. Her sleep, as predicted, had been dreamless and restful although she was beginning to feel the side affects of the potion, the headache she had this morning was proof of that. However, she was grateful for the sleep the potion did grant her. Meryn sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, today she would finally be leaving for Hogwarts. Once she had been hesitant but now she was eager to leave for the sanctity it provided. She cautiously gazed towards the dagger, what was this new feeling she had inside her? Her mind seemed to be focused only on opening the case. Just to make sure it was still there is what she told herself.  
  
Meryn threw the covers back and slid from her bed and walked towards the wooden case beneath the window. She knelt down and slowly ran her fingers overtop the entwined serpents along the pinnacle of the casing as she had done the day before. The carvings seemed to silently purr beneath her touch as the small chest opened revealing the prize within. The Dagger shone in the early morning light, the darkened ruby appeared to burn itself into Meryn's very thoughts. Slamming the chest shut Meryn rapidly placed it in into her trunks without a second glance.  
  
Meryn picked up her clothes from the day before and without thinking placed a cleaning charm upon them before cursing out loud as a Ministry owl flew through her window with yet another warning for the underage use of magic. Sending the owl off Meryn ran herself a bath. As she nestled in the tub and began her day with the same routine as always she heard the fireplace suddenly ignite and a pop announcing she was receiving a Floo.  
  
"Meryn?" a voice called from the fire.  
  
It was Charlie, "I'm coming," she called back her voice conveying a slightly annoyed tone. She quickly wrapped the towel around her and sped to the fireplace still dripping onto the floor.  
  
Charlie saw her face come into the flame noticing her state of undress reddened as he spoke, "Erm, I- I didn't realize that."  
  
Meryn cut him off, "It's alright Charlie, it always seems that people Floo when your in the bath," Meryn's crooked smile put Charlie at ease, he had obviously been worried for no reason, "Charlie?" Meryn asked, "What do you need?"  
  
He could tell she was trying to be polite about the interruption and was obviously annoyed.  
  
"I- umm. I was worried Meryn," he looked up from his hands and to her face, "Last night I had very unsettling feelings." he trailed off again, "I was worried about you, I don't like the thought of you being by yourself at a time like this."  
  
"Charlie," her voice became soothing and her eyes uncharacteristically soft, "I'm fine, it's nice to know that you worry about me, but it should be your family that you are concentrating on." "You are my family," he paused his chocolate eyes meeting her hazel ones, "I'm at the Burrow maybe three out of the year, the other three hundred and sixty-two I'm with you. I can't help but feel responsible should anything happen to you."  
  
Meryn smiled at him again, "Charlie, I'm off to Hogwarts today, I'll be fine I promise. I'll owl you tonight."  
  
He smiled as she disappeared from the fire. His thoughts still remained on her, she was acting odd, he knew that for sure but she was fine, physically anyway. For now he would have to trust her better judgement, she would arrive at Hogwarts sometime today and she would be in contact with him before the sun would rise again tomorrow. Charlie ran his fingers though his hair and sighed as Molly Weasley descended into the kitchen. She caught the tired look in Charlie's eyes and how his arms were resting loosely on his knees.  
  
Molly smiled to herself, "Sweetheart, tell your old mum what's wrong," she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
He turned and looked at his loving mother, 'always there for him,' he thought.  
  
"It's Meryn," he said.  
  
Molly said nothing but just waited for him to continue.  
  
"I can't help but be worried about her, she's had so many horrible things happen to her in the past Mum you know that," Charlie looked into his mother's loving eyes  
  
"Charlie from what you've told me about her she seems like quite a strong girl. She's been though a lot but with your help she seems to be all right."  
  
"That's the thing Mum," Charlie sighed running his fingers though his hair once again, "I've always been there to protect her when she needed me. And now I feel like I'm letting her down. I know her Mum, if something is wrong she won't tell me. She knows I have to be here right now and she won't jeopardize my time with my family for anything."  
  
Molly patted her son lovingly on his shoulder, "She's a smart girl, no matter what you think she's doing what is best for you, you must know that deep inside yourself. You said she will be going to Hogwarts today, you have no reason to worry yourself," She looked into her son's eyes noting the insecurity in them Molly frowned, "Charlie if it makes you feel better, ask her to come here."  
  
He cut her off, "No Mum it's alright, I know she'll be safe at Hogwarts."  
  
She smiled down at her son, she new he had taken responsibility for the girl but she hadn't realized how much responsibility he took upon himself. She sighed as she walked away from Charlie, it seems as though her little boy was growing up.  
  
***  
  
Ron overhead the conversation between his mother and Charlie, This girl Meryn that they were speaking of was going to Hogwarts. 'But everyone has gone home for the holiday's, why would she be going there now?' He thought, students weren't supposed to be there after term ended, that's why Harry had to go stay with those horrible muggles. Ron's interest was peaked. He had to owl Harry.  
  
***  
  
Her trunks were packed and Meryn sat anxiously awaiting her escort. The letter she had received two days prior stated she was to wait in her rooms for her escort who was to arrive early to take her to Hogwarts by Floo. It was after noon by the time there was a loud knock upon her door. By that time Meryn's patience had run very thin, She stood abruptly and threw the door open to none other than Potions Master Snape. He looked down upon her his superiority showing very clear on his face.  
  
Before Meryn had the chance to berate his lateness the Professor spoke, "I see your taste in apparel has not changed."  
  
Meryn's eye's darkened, "No sir," she said through clenched teeth, "it has not," she held respect for the man and she was not about to put her position with the Professor in jeopardy.  
  
"Well, Miss Kingsley, see that it does," he raised his eyebrow as he watched her begin to lift one of her trunks with ease and ready to depart, "Hogwarts does have a dress code."  
  
The Potions Master levitated the remaining trunk as well as the other, which Meryn had begun to struggle with. He smirked to himself as a quick look of indignation passed over Meryn's face as the burden was lifted. The trunks moved ahead of the Professor and down the stairs and Meryn walked behind him easily keeping his pace.  
  
Snape set a small bag of Galleons in front of Tom the Innkeeper and stood in front of the fireplace impatiently waiting for Meryn as she gaped at him. He sighed in disgust as he looked at her, "what is it girl?" he drawled, "You look as though an Ashwinder just crawled up your pants."  
  
Meryn's jaw clicked in annoyance as she stood beside the Professor, "You paid for my room," she looked up at him, "it was unexpected that is all."  
  
He looked down at the girl, "I assumed you to be a smart girl," Meryn looked at him puzzled, "I did not pay for your room, it was Professor Dumbledore," he threw Floo powder into the fireplace and shouted, "Hogsmeade Station," before he levitated her trunks into the fire and disappeared himself. Meryn shook her head in disbelief, 'some escort!' she thought, 'leaves me here, who knows what could happen.'  
  
Meryn Took a small amount of Floo powder and tossed it in the fire yelling as Professor Snape had, "Hogsmeade Station!"  
  
***  
  
Skidding to a halt on her knees Meryn found herself looking at the fine leather boots of the Potions Master. She looked up at him as he sighed and offered her his hand, "At least your not as clumsily at potions as you are at walking."  
  
Meryn huffed choosing to ignore the Professor and walk towards the far end of the Floo Room, she watched the Potions Master levitate her trunks and walk towards the entrance following the crowd of Wizards and Witches who had just Floo'd to Hogsmeade as well. She heard the Professor's bellow, "Well girl, are you going to stand there all day, I've got potions to brew!"  
  
Meryn quickly followed the retreating form of Professor Snape to the carriages that would soon take her to the Hogwarts Grounds.  
  
Snape stepped up into the carriage while levitating her trunks upon the storage rack in the back. She walked to the opening as an elegant white hand offered itself palm up, she took it and the professor proceeded to help her into the carriage. He seemed to be a little more at ease now that they were so close to Hogwarts.  
  
The Potions Master arranged his robes around himself as Meryn seated herself across from him. She looked upon his face as he busied himself with the passing scenery; he looked as he always had. His strong angular face was set in a scowl and his long graceful fingers were steepled underneath his chin. She looked upon this paradigm in front of her; this man who had been her teacher from afar for so long was now before her, as was the knowledge that she sought form him. Meryn smiled slightly and turned towards the window as she saw the parapets of the castle loom in the distance. The tallest peaks of Hogwarts castle seemed to merge with the sky as she imagined its depths to be carved from the bedrock itself.  
  
Serverus Snape looked upon the girl who had been studying him from the moment they stepped into the carriage. This girl had talent; such he hadn't seen in many years and he would tolerate her insubordination because of that. He watched the sparkle in her eyes as she viewed the castle for the first time. He turned suddenly away from her his thoughts moving just as quickly. Why had Dumbledore been in such haste to bring this girl to the castle? Serverus had never questioned any of Dumbledore decisions before, but why would he disregard the rules for this girl and not for another student? Such as Potter. The carriage stopped pulling Serverus out of his thoughts as the girl jumped from the carriage. He watched her as she ran to meet the Headmaster, the familiarity that they shared. He pondered there perhaps was the explanation. Observing the pair as they entered the enormous doors to the castle Serverus drew his eyes to the sky. It would rain tonight he thought as he made his way to the entranceway.  
  
***  
  
It was the Dark end of Knockturn Alley they chose to meet, a little pub not too many dared to enter. Not safe for many but safe enough for the two men who were meeting there today. The ambiance of the small tavern gave little to those who weren't looking for trouble or perhaps that was the reason there was no trouble there. No one dare enter those doors unless they had some form of Dark Magic tucked within the folds of their robes.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was not a patient man, he was not used to waiting for others, but he did today. He sipped from the pewter goblet that stood by his left hand, his wand arm standing ready beneath the table. Today promised to be profitable and Lucius would remain in the tavern all day if he must to fulfil his purpose.  
  
He turned his head as the rusty hinges of the door groaned and the bright light filled the room momentarily as a hooded figure stood in the entrance way. A smirk appeared on Lucius' lips as their eyes met. Ahriman threw his hood down and made his way towards Lucius place in the rear of the pub.  
  
Ice met ice once again as they met eyes over the dimly lit table, "You are late," Lucius hissed.  
  
"No my friend," Ahriman used the term loosely, "you are early."  
  
Both men reached forward and grabbed each other's wrists and performed a firm handshake. Lucius pointed to the seat across from him and motioned for the other man to sit. Ahriman complied and the two sat for a moment neither sure of who should speak first.  
  
It was Ahriman who broke the silence, "It has been many years Lucius, and still it has not been long enough."  
  
Lucius smiled in a friendly sort of way, "Ah yes, this is true. We both moved along different paths in life but it looks as though they have crossed once again," Lucius stopped waiting for the other man to reply, when he didn't Lucius continued, "I know that neither of us imagined this would ever happen," Ahriman sent a cold glare to Lucius, "but it has, we could dwell on it or learn to accept it."  
  
Ahriman began, "It is not my decision to make."  
  
"What on earth do you mean?" Lucius spat.  
  
"I walked away from the choice to make any decisions years ago."  
  
"Ah yes," Lucius smiled scornfully, "when you walked away from-"  
  
Ahriman cut him off, "Speak her name and I will hex before you can say Voldemort."  
  
Lucius chuckled to himself, "I see the wounds are still fresh, does it hurt you to know that she stayed loyal while you gallivanted all over Europe to try become," Lucius chuckled, "what was it again? Oh yes an all- powerful Dark Wizard, one with powers to rival Lord Voldemort himself?" Lucius watched as Ahriman's face portrayed white fury, "Did you ever wonder what happened to her?"  
  
Ahriman spoke suddenly with a venomous calm laced in his speech, "Things Lucius, are different, times have changed. We come here tonight to speak as The Silver Dragon and The Black Snake."  
  
Lucius admired this man, how he had changed in nearly twenty years. Perhaps he was underestimating him, "I saw her yesterday you know, and she looks so much like her mother. She will be a fine asset to the Malfoy name."  
  
"Had I the choice we would be far from here Lucius," Ahriman placed his thumb on his temple to regain some sense of dignity, "let me speak to her first it may soften the blow. Just let me tell Meryn that I'm her father."  
  
***  
  
The grand entrance to the school was every bit as grand as it sounded. Meryn was beside herself with delight, the thoughts of the past months were momentarily fleeing as she took in the grandeur of the castle. Professor Dumbledore's voice was soft as it echoed slightly off the walls, "Welcome my dear, I'm so glad to see you've arrived safely. I trust Professor Snape treated you well?"  
  
"Yes, all went well," Professor Snape spoke as he entered the doors behind them, "now if you'll excuse me I'll be in the dungeons."  
  
"Yes Serverus thank you," Professor Dumbledore replied to the retreating figure of the Potions Master, "now Meryn," he began looking now at her, "before we get you all settled in there are a few matters which we must discuss."  
  
She looked at the headmaster intently, "we need to see where we must place you," he spoke as they walked up the grand staircase, "Normally students your age would be in the seventh year in the coming term however we must place you in the most suitable classes. In order to do so we will consort the Sorting Hat," They continued up the grand staircase and turned down the second floor corridor.  
  
The Sorting Hat Sir?" She asked.  
  
"The Sorting Hat was made eons ago, constructed to place students in the correct house, however though my years I have come notice the Sorting Hat also makes very good difficult decisions," he patted her hand as they came to stand before a stone gargoyle, "Lemondrop?" Dumbledore asked as he pulled a small yellow candy from his pocket. Meryn was however distracted by the movement of the statue before her.  
  
"Sir?" she pointed.  
  
"Oh yes," his eyes twinkled, "how convenient!"  
  
Upon stepping into the Headmaster's office Meryn stepped back in awe as she gazed around the circular room. It was much like her grandfather's study, the multitude of books lined the walls as eccentric gadgets filled the small spaces that were left between them. Above the shelves were a great number of portraits of Headmasters past. Dumbledore smiled as he watched the girl, 'So much like her mother,' he thought.  
  
"Miss Kingsley, do sit down and we will begin." From beside his desk Professor Dumbledore removed the Sorting Hat from the cabinet where it was stored and moved behind Meryn as she took her place before him. Meryn felt the unease stir in her stomach as the door to the Headmaster's office opened and three professors entered the room, "Ah Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout you've arrived just in time!"  
  
"I assume Professor Snape will not be attending," Professor McGonagall asked to Headmaster.  
  
"You assume too much Minerva," a silky voice came from behind her.  
  
"Ah Serverus!" the Headmaster chided, "we are about to begin, please everyone take your seats."  
  
Meryn closed her eyes, there seemed to be too many people in the room for her liking but as the Sorting hat was placed on her head other thoughts began to fill her mind. Soon she realized these thoughts weren't her own.  
  
***  
  
The hat itself seemed to be made for a giant. It fell over her eyes, the ratty folds of fabric rubbed against her face and she was seconds from tossing the hat from her head when she heard it speak, 'You are a little old to be sorted eh?' the hat began, 'I see many things in you, some things you are aware of some things you are not,' the hat paused again as if contemplating, 'Potions, no question there, same with Herbology and Transfiguration. Charms, no problem there either I see,' the hat went on for some time about which subjects she knew well and those she didn't. The Sorting Hat stopped and she was about to pull it from her head as it spoke again, 'Now to place you in a house.' the hat seemed to ponder, 'it is much easier,' it spoke to her, 'to place a younger child than a child whom is almost an adult. The Silver Dragon eh? That leaves me with but two choices then.' the hat seemed to contemplate for and eternity when suddenly it yelled 'DUMBLEDORE!"  
  
The Headmaster jumped to her side and pulled the hat from her head and placed it on his own. Meryn looked at the faces of the Professors seated around her, each with a look of silent contemplation on their faces as the awaited Dumbledore to finish conversing with the Sorting Hat. Slowly the Professor removed the Sorting Hat from his head and put in back in its place.  
  
"Interesting," he said, "Meryn my dear, you are indeed your father's daughter."  
  
***  
  
The sun was beginning to fold behind the hills, Charlie tried to concentrate on the quaffle that Ron was throwing to him but failed miserably and it slowly fell to the ground. Charlie was still worried, the sun was setting and he had yet to hear from Meryn.  
  
"Oi, Charlie!" George yelled, "Wake up! Are you trying to make us loose or what?"  
  
The noise was lost on him as he saw a Hogwarts owl fly into view. Charlie nearly leapt from his broom to meet the owl. He carelessly pulled a few owl treats from his pocket and shoved them towards the owl as he tore open the envelope. It was as he was anticipating, Meryn's flawless script. Quickly he scanned the letter and frowned.  
  
Charlie,  
  
Things are rather interesting here at Hogwarts. As of yet I've found out many intriguing things here. One of them being who my father is but I don't feel like going into that now Charlie, I'm sorry. The Sorting Hat found it impossible to sort me into any house so Dumbledore said he would place me in the classes he figures I would do the best in. As for my rooming accommodations, for now Dumbledore said I could choose any room in the castle. Within reason Charlie! I know what is going through that mind of yours!  
  
For the time being I will be getting accustomed to the castle, and preparing for the new term. I will write as often as I can.  
  
Meryn  
  
Her father? Charlie's mind was moving a thousand miles a minute. What was going through her mind? Why did she not want to talk about it? Charlie looked over to his brothers playing Quidditch in the fading daylight; he could see Ginny up there with them proving her worth to them. Charlie tucked the letter in his robes and sighed. He was in for yet another sleepless night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I want to say thanks to My Beta's Claire and Avadriel for all the help and support. Also to Amy Lee for the awesome review, I dedicate this chapter to you Amy!! If you have and questions or concerns email me! (kittylioness@yahoo.com) 


	6. Safe Haven

*~*Previous Chapter*~*  
  
The Headmaster jumped to her side and pulled the hat from her head and placed it on his own. Meryn looked at the faces of the Professors seated around her, each with a look of silent contemplation on their faces as the awaited Dumbledore to finish conversing with the Sorting Hat. Slowly the Professor removed the Sorting Hat from his head and put in back in its place.  
  
"Interesting," he said, "Meryn my dear, you are indeed your father's daughter."  
***  
  
Her appetite gone Meryn sat silent as the few professors that had remained for the holidays ate their supper. The thoughts, which were running through her mind, were nearly debilitating, they were concentrated on the conversation earlier that day.  
  
".You indeed are your father's daughter."  
  
"Excuse me sir?" she whispered.  
  
"Leopold never told you? Hmmm." the headmaster seemed to ponder, "I suppose it upset him dearly when Merriam ran away with the man but I never imagined."  
  
"Sir?" she asked again.  
  
"Ahriman Dragonis."  
  
Meryn froze in her place as she began to speak very slowly, "What do you mean?" her heart was now beating very fast.  
  
"He is your father Meryn, The Dark Wizard Dragonis is your father."  
  
The clatter of plates broke Meryn's train of thought. As she looked towards the direction of the noise she met eyes with Professor Filtwick who smiled warmly in return. "Not hungry child?" he asked, referring to her untouched food.  
  
"No sir, not really," she broke off and turned her gaze to Professor Dumbledore. "May I be excused?"  
  
"Yes of course Meryn. However do not wander too far Hogwarts is a big place it is very easy to get lost," the headmaster replied with a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
Meryn nodded in reply and exited the Great Hall. 'Funny,' she thought to herself to use the Great Hall for so few people. There must have been a more adequate room elsewhere.  
  
Examining the Grand entryway and staircase Meryn examined the portraits which in turn where examining her. She pondered where she would sleep in the castle and determined to take it upon herself to search. Wandering thought the main floor of the Castle Meryn found nothing other than an overabundance of broom closets and heavy suits of armour. She sought out the first floor in hopes of better results. She had climbed nearly halfway up the marble staircase when she tripped on a trick step and toppled back down landing on her rump at the feet of Professor Snape.  
  
"Women have never been known to fall at my feet Miss Kingsley, but if my memory does serve me right this has been the third time I've found you so?" Their eyes met, the yellow flecks in Meryn's eyes were burning with anger and embarrassment.  
  
She was startled to see a smile on the potion Master's face but it quickly faded as he began to speak again. "Get up girl and tell me what was the cause of such acrobatics?"  
  
Jumping quickly to her feet Meryn looked indignantly at Snape, "The stairway tripped me!"  
  
The Potions Master raised and eyebrow, "I see," he paused, "Did Professor Dumbledore not tell you not to stray too far  
  
Meryn interrupted him, "I'm tired sir, I was searching out a place to sleep. I apparently have a choice of any room in the Castle."  
  
"Yes you do." he paused his eyes boring into her, "perhaps I have just the one." Snape turned promptly and began to walk around Meryn and up the staircase easily avoiding the step that sent her sprawling at his feet.  
  
Curiosity had entranced Meryn as she followed the Professor. They traveled up to the Second floor passing empty classrooms as they walked by the stone Gargoyle. Meryn had previously thought this corridor had been empty short of the entrance to Dumbledore's office but as they continued along the path it was when the light visibly began to fade Meryn realized that she was mistaken. They began to descend a stone stairwell and the far end of the dank corridor, which lead them down perhaps one and a half flights. The walls were made from a solid stone that was different from the stone that made up the rest of the castle. Unlike than the stones that made up the intricate puzzle that was Hogwarts these walls were made from the smoothest stone. It was as though the stairwell was carved from the rock bed itself. The stairwell descended steeply and Meryn was careful to watch her footing. The air smelt remarkably fresh as though at the bottom of the stairs was a magnificent garden but by Meryn's calculations they were below the ground level of the castle. The possibilities of a garden were slim to none but what lay at the bottom of the stairwell now held fascination with her. Snape stopped at a small landing waiting uncharacteristically patient for Meryn to join him. As she stood next to the Potions Master he turned towards a portrait of a man with a rather sour look on his face.  
  
"Deimos," Snape spoke the password and the portrait proceeded to swing open revealing a doorway. The Potions Master stepped through the portrait hole and Meryn hesitantly followed.  
  
***  
  
He sat in the Library researching the strange gift his father had presented him the day before. It seemed to be some sort of sheath of un- natural powers. For no reason in the dead of night it threw itself out of it's casing and levitated in midair. It began emitting an eerie pale blue light as the sheath transfigured slightly, seeming to draw magic from the air itself to perform this task.  
  
Draco had not been able to find a single plausible explanation in any of his research and was beginning to loose all hope.  
  
A voice came from the finely carved doorframe, "My son, the ever vigilant student, the term has just ended and you are already studying," he paused noticing the volume laying open on the desk in front of his son. Lucius stepped forward grabbing a volume in his hand, "'Enchanted objects; who and how' they teach this at Hogwarts now?"  
  
"No father," Draco began, "the gift you gave me." Draco was trying to decide how to word what he was trying saying properly, ".has interesting properties."  
  
Lucius raised his eyebrow, "How so?"  
  
Draco retold the incident to his father with great detail and awaited Lucius' response patiently.  
  
"My boy, you will not find your answer in these books, or for that matter in any books" he put his hand on his son's shoulder, "your destiny can never be found there."  
  
***  
  
The Potion Master's robes filled the doorway as he entered the room obscuring Meryn's first glance of the chambers but when it came into her full view Meryn couldn't keep the smile from her face. The room, in no less words, was perfect. It consisted of a small reading room with a large desk at one end and enormous shelves devoid of anything in their place covered most of the walls. She could place all of her texts on those shelves and have space for more she thought to herself. A modest Fireplace was at the opposite end of the room from the desk above, which was an empty portrait. Beyond this room Meryn could see the sleeping chambers, the decor of both rooms appeared to be a melange of Meryn's preferred colours.  
  
"I see this room meets with your satisfaction."  
  
Meryn very nearly gushed before she caught herself, "Yes sir, my studies will go without interruption here."  
  
A flicker of amusement passed though the professor's eyes, "If you continue down the stairwell you will find yourself near the Potions Classroom. However I will warn you. Many Slytherin's use this passage so be careful Miss Kingsley we do not want any accidents."  
  
"Yes sir," she paused looking around the room again, "How did you know I would like this room Professor?"  
  
Snape looked at Meryn reproachfully, "I didn't."  
  
She thought he would perhaps continue yet he didn't. They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before Professor Snape spoke again, "I will see to your trunks being brought here. I will also inform the Headmaster that you will be staying here. The bathrooms on the second floor are out of order you have my permission to use the Slytherin bathrooms for the time being."  
  
With a quick nod Snape departed the room and left Meryn alone with her thoughts.  
  
***  
  
The small owl flew into the window at number four Privet Drive and erratically flew above the sleeping boy's head. With the reflexes of a seeker he plucked the small bird out of the air and brought it close to his face. Harry reached out with his free hand and shoved his glasses on his face and whispered, "Pig, what are you doing here?" It wasn't that Harry Potter didn't want the post that was obviously from his best friend Ron, it was just that he was just surprised to hear from him so soon after term ended and it being so early in the morning. Harry pulled the rolled up parchment from Pigs grasp and set the owl down hoping it wouldn't get too excited. Harry unrolled the parchment and began to read Ron's untidy scrawl. As he did so a very deep frown appeared on the thin boy's face.  
  
***  
  
Meryn was exploring her rooms as the house elves entered with her trunks, upon telling them where to place them she sent them of with a thank you. These rooms where to be hers for the remainder of her time there and for that she was thankful to Professor Snape for showing them to her. Meryn bent over her trunks and began to unload their contents. She began by placing her books on the shelves as well as those, few which had belonged to her grandfather. Meryn's fingers ran over the fine leather binding of one of her grandfather's journals debating on whether or not to open it. Making her decision Meryn carefully turned back the cover and began skimming though its contents. It mostly contained information about the Dragons and the lack of funding from the Ministry; occasionally he would speak about her causing her to smile though the tears welling up in her eyes. Meryn closed this journal and picked up another, this one older than the first. The parchment was weathered and some pages were torn from the bindings where they then found their home nestled between two adjacent pages.  
  
The date on the top right hand corner of the page was written before she was born, intrigued Meryn continued down the page:  
  
Today, the life that I have imagined for my family and myself has ultimately changed. My daughter, my precious has done something unfathomable, something that she will regret for the rest of her life. She left me today, I knew she would someday do so, that is not what has upset me so. It was the matter of how she did it, I knew perhaps I had made a mistake when I had not chose her friends for her or when I allowed her to attend that school. I could have done a far better job than any of those. I'm divulging I blame myself for allowing things to digress this far. She left today with a group of hooligans bent upon uprising the people.  
  
That child has no consideration. Of all the people she has involved herself with she had to it with the Dragonis boy. If only she would understand the trouble.  
  
Meryn furrowed her eyebrows at the text on the page, her grandfather seemed furious his handwriting was messy and the ink blotted the page. It was a far cry from his usual meticulous script. Meryn flipped though the pages as the dates flew by he spoke less and less of her mother and began to bury himself in his work it seemed. A parchment fluttered from the pages of the book and landed on the floor beside Meryn. She set the book aside and picked up the page, it was a letter from Ahriman Dragonis.  
  
Mr. Kingsley, I have news of your daughter; I am rather worried for her health. Over the past few weeks she has become rather ill and I have advised her to return home, in her condition it is not safe for her to be with me at the moment. Sir I love her, she is the most wonderful woman in the whole world. She had shown me things that I had not thought possible. She has refused to write you, I have asked her many times to do so and yet she still refuses.  
  
Sir we are married. Merriam and myself are expecting a child before the end of winter. I thought you should know you have a grandchild on the way. My deepest apologies.  
  
Ahriman Dragonis  
  
Her father. He had tried, so why did her grandfather want nothing to do with him? What else was there that she didn't know? Her thoughts were interrupted as the portrait swung open and a figure entered the room.  
  
***  
  
Charlie sat at the table in the Burrow contemplating the contents of Meryn's letter. She was being so damn cryptic. How was he supposed to take all of this information? She must be going thorough a lot right now she needed him, he could feel it. But there was nothing he could do short of leaving for Hogwarts immediately. However, he knew if he did he would probably cause more problems, and he couldn't hold her hand through everything. Charlie raised his eyes from the floor seeing his brother Ron lurking in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Ron, what are you hiding in the door for?"  
  
"I'm not hiding," he paused looking embarrassed for getting caught spying on his older brother, "It's just. Charlie who's this Meryn girl? Why does she get to stay at Hogwarts over the summer and Harry can't?"  
  
Charlie looked at his brother and silently cursed the thin walls of the Burrow house, "Some things happened to her this year, things that couldn't be stopped. She has no where else to go Ron, there was no other option."  
  
Ron looked indignant, "But what about Harry? He has been through things no one else has. If anyone should get to stay at Hogwarts it is him."  
  
Charlie observed Ron's face beginning to darken with anger, "Ron, I agree with you however I do not make these decisions, Dumbledore has made them, the Ministry has made them. I can't change them either."  
  
Ron looked at his older brother pondering what he had just said, "Who is Meryn?" he asked repeating his question.  
  
"I'm sure you've heard of me talking about her before," he paused looking at Ron's blank face. "No? Hmm. well she was the granddaughter of Leopold Kingsley," Charlie saw Ron cringe obviously familiar with the attack at the encampment. "She went though a lot and I was there for her through out the whole thing. Dumbledore has taken her under his wing. She will be attending Hogwarts this year and he said it would be safer if she stayed at Hogwarts."  
  
"Safer?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Ron, don't be a dunderhead, You-Know-Who is a threat to all of the Wizarding world, and no one is safe." Charlie's words froze in the air as a chill passed over the two Weasley boys.  
  
"He's right you know Mr.Weasley," a familiar voice entered the room. The two boys looked up towards the door and saw the figure of Professor Dumbledore before them.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Ron cried out, "What are you doing here, Mum's going to."  
  
Ron was interrupted as Molly Weasley's voice called from the other room, "Ron what's with all of the yelling?" She walked into the room and her eyes bulged as they fell upon the headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here? Come in, come in, why didn't the boys invite you in?" She shot a sharp look at her son's.  
  
"Oh Molly, calm down," the headmaster chided as she pushed him into a chair and placed a hot mug of tea into his hands. "I came here to see how Charlie was doing."  
  
Charlie looked rather embarrassed as his Mother and Ron peered quizzically at him. "I'm alright Professor, however it is Meryn that concerns me."  
  
The Headmaster smiled. "I know my dear boy," He placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "I however have a few questions to ask you about the girl."  
  
Molly took this as a cue to leave the room dragging a protesting Ron along with her. "I will do anything I can to help," Charlie stated.  
  
"Thank you." The Headmaster summoned some sugar from the countertop and fixed his tea, "I was not aware that Leopold had not told Meryn about her father. Do you know why he would do this?"  
  
Charlie sighed, "He was a very private man sir, from what Meryn tells me he did not like to share his feelings with anyone. Just a few days ago I had Meryn very vexed with me over him."  
  
"Do you mind if I ask why?"  
  
Charlie pondered. "I don't imagine she would be angry with me if I told you." Charlie ran his fingers through his hair. "She said he treated her more like a vessel for knowledge, something about up holding the family honour."  
  
"Hmm," the Headmaster pondered, "Meryn and her grandfather, were they very close?"  
  
"I suppose sir, I doubt she would be so upset about his death had it not been so. However, I did not see them together very often over the last few years, apart from their lessons that is. He gave her everything she asked for, as for monetary value was inconsequential. Not that she did ask for much, mostly books." Charlie trailed off his throat was beginning to get tight.  
  
Dumbledore watched after Charlie as he stood to pour a glass of water for himself. Charlie looked back at the headmaster. "Why do you want to know these things from me? Why not from Meryn?"  
  
"I'm afraid she knows little of what I desire to learn. You have watched them from the outside for what, ten years now Charlie?"  
  
The red head nodded.  
  
"You would have been able to see the interaction between the two without being biased."  
  
"But sir, like I was saying before, the only time they spent together outside of lessons was on holidays and Birthdays."  
  
Dumbledore seemed to move deep into his thoughts his brows furrowed in concentration, "It seems you have caused me to have more questions Mr. Weasley. I may Owl you over the course of the summer and if Meryn wishes perhaps she may come and visit you here."  
  
At that Charlie smiled. "I would love that sir. I will not be going back to Romania until term begins anyhow," Charlie's eyes twinkled at the headmaster and in anticipation of Meryn's visit.  
  
***  
  
"Miss Kingsley," the figure in the door spoke. "A package has just arrived for you." Professor Snape walked into the room and placed the small package on the table. Upon it was the seal of the Black Dragon. Snape knew what it meant but the girl on the floor amongst the pile of books had no idea.  
  
Meryn stood placing the journal she'd had open back on top of the rest as she stood to meet Snape, "Thank you sir," she spoke softly as she took the package from him. Her voice sounded strained as though she was about to cry.  
  
Professor Snape stood in the room inwardly awkward but he stood and watched as she unsealed the package. The Dragon upon the package seemed to shiver as she touched the seal. Snape sharply took in a breath. The Dragon seal curled itself into a ball and rolled into Meryn's palm and rose into a cloud of midnight blue smoke. Meryn dropped it to the floor but the smoke continued to rise, a form appearing in its midst.  
  
The Potions Master flew towards Meryn pulling her behind him as the features in the smoke became more pronounced. It was Ahriman.  
  
He spoke, "My dear, situations of late seem to be indicating what I wished for you would not be as I had first imagined them. Meryn I am your father, be that a surprise or not there are things I wish to discuss with you."  
  
Snape stepped forward towards the figure that had appeared from the smoke, "How did you come to be here, what is this," Snape waved his hand at Ahriman, "display to demonstrate?"  
  
Ahriman Dragonis turned his face from Meryn to Snape, "Severus, I will set aside the pleasantries for your sake and mine. Both you and I know I cannot set foot on Hogwarts grounds with out setting the Ministry on high alert. Therefore what other choice did I have but to invoke part of my spirit into the family seal?"  
  
Meryn gasped.  
  
"Do not be alarmed my child," Ahriman looked down at her with an alarming warmness in his cold eyes. "There are many things that you don't understand quite yet, but soon you will."  
  
"Ahriman, I cannot allow this to happen!" Snape's voice was firm and venomous.  
  
"Severus, there were many things you should have not let happen. This one I fear will not have such," he broke of and smiled coldly, "grave results."  
  
Snape with a sour look set upon his face and sidestepped allowing Meryn to face her father.  
  
"Meryn," Ahriman began, "the dagger I gave you, was as much of a surprise to me as it was to you. It had been a long time since I had thought about it, much less seen it. Events occurred long ago, which assured your fate. I cannot tell you of those things directly at the moment," he shot a glare at the Potions Master, "but I hope to remain in contact."  
  
"Why now?" Meryn asked her voice firm and filled with anger, "Why now after all I've been through? Do you know how long I've wanted, no, needed to know who my father was? Do you know what that does to a person?"  
  
Ahriman looked taken aback.  
  
"Why should I believe a word you say? My whole life I have been told that you didn't matter and now you are trying to tell me that I have this underlying destiny?"  
  
Meryn turned her back on him her eyes landing on the potions Master. His black eyes looked down upon Meryn and then up towards the wizard behind her, "I think perhaps you should leave."  
  
The Dark wizard cast his eyes upon the stone floor in front of him and towards the back of his daughter's head. Professor Snape witnessed his eye soften, "You look so much like your mother."  
  
He shoulders stiffened as she turned towards him once again, "I never knew her, just like I never knew you. If you want to be a father to me then understand this," her fiery eyes bore into his. "I do not need you anymore, the darkest part of my soul will tell you that. What ever you want to tell me." she broke off and turned to the Potions Master, ".you can tell me in Hogsmeade before the beginning of term, and I am confident Professor Snape would love to chaperone." Meryn didn't want to be alone with the man who had sent her that dagger and she just hoped Professor Snape wouldn't be cross with her for involving him.  
  
The Potions Master spoke his voice like molten rock, "I wouldn't mind at all. Now leave!"  
  
Ahriman gave a parting glance to his daughter as the smoke began to dissipate and he faded into oblivion.  
  
***  
  
The clatter of objects flying across the room startled the small house elf that was tidying his Masters study. He quickly hid behind the curtain as his Master came into view Wincey was too frightened to do anything other than watch.  
  
Ahriman thought himself a rather disciplined man but what he had to deal with now was more than even his discipline could handle. Who knew the girl would be so much like her mother. So headstrong, stubborn and loyal. She'd probably be a Hufflepuff he scoffed, or worse a Gryffindor, that was just what he needed. He picked up another expensive vase and threw it against the velvet curtain on the opposite side of the room. Wincey squealed as the glass shattered around him and he heard his Master growl as he stomped over towards him. The house elf was shaking in fear. Ahriman looked down his fine aristocratic nose at the small creature in front of him. "Wincey," he began firmly, "please leave." His voice was calmer than he expected. The house elf quickly complied.  
  
As the small creature departed the room Ahriman began his course of annihilation once again. Savagely pulling the drapery of the fine brass hangings as he cursed the day he first met that wretched woman.  
  
***  
  
The Potions Master stood in silence as he watched the girl in front of him regain her composure and turn to face him. "Sir," she began, "I am terribly sorry for involving you I know it wasn't my place to-"  
  
He cut her off, "Enough. I know what you had to do. However, I do find this information about a dagger rather curious. They are as you see not permitted on school grounds."  
  
Meryn froze, term had yet to start and there was already grounds for her expulsion. "Sir I-"  
  
He cut her off again as he sighed, "I need no excuses, just let me see this dagger."  
  
Meryn walked towards her trunk and pulled the wooden case from its depths and placed it on the desk behind the Professor. Snape put out his hand to open the box when he pulled back suddenly as if he was bitten by something. "What is this?" he hissed through his teeth.  
  
"I don't know what you mean sir?" Meryn's brow furrowed.  
  
I cannot touch this chest, there seems to be some sort of shield charm placed on it. When I make to touch it, it feels as though my skin is on fire."  
  
Meryn went to touch the chest, "Sir, I still do not understand. Why is it that I can still touch it?" Meryn moved her hand over the entwined serpents upon the top of the chest and it slowly began to open once again revealing the dagger.  
  
Snape raised his eyebrow as he examined the blade, "This," he whispered severely, "is not good."  
  
"Sir?" Meryn looked up at the concerned face of her mentor.  
  
***  
  
Snape tore from The Kingsley girl's room in search for the Headmaster. What he had seen was the last thing he had expected. Dragonis was just another spoilt rich brat that had his own warped visions of the world when he had been in school. Snape had expected to see a ritual sacrificing knife or perhaps even an expensive letter opener but what lay upon the rich velvet in the expensive carve chest was something he hadn't even heard mentioned in years. This girl, his most prized, student had more in store for her than she'd even known.  
  
His robes filled the stair well as he flew up them his fine leather boots skidded as his feet met the fine Marble flooring at the top of the corridor. Now if only he could remember exactly where he had seen the dagger before. That was the signifier, who was the other? What other bloodline was involved in this? The Potions Master slid to a halt in front of the stone gargoyle, which guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. 'The password, what's the password?' Snape searched his mind to remember the ever-changing password to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Severus!" It was the Headmaster, "What a surprise to see you, I just came from a lovely visit with the Weasley's. I think I could do for another cup of tea though, Severus would you join me?"  
  
"Professor!" Snape began.  
  
"Severus, let us wait until we reach my office before we begin," the Headmaster's voice was slightly hushed it was as though he had an idea as to what Snape was going to say. "Lemondrop," the headmaster spoke softly towards Snape as they moved up the stairs, "I fear you have some bad news to tell me Severus, about Meryn."  
  
"Yes."  
  
***  
  
Meryn looked at the retreating figure of the Potions Master, he had left her with a bad feeling left in the pit of her stomach. What had her father done to her?  
  
***  
  
He watched the sun rest beneath the horizon dreading the events that were to occur between this night and the next full moon. This was a curse. The daughter he had barely known an hour was now to be taken from him and there was nothing to be done about it. He had spent his whole life searching for an answer a clue something to change the events that where to happen. Now however things looked hopeless, he had no choice in the matter his daughter would soon be gone.  
  
His father told him just before his death about the mistake that he had made. That he had made a pact with the Silver Serpent his raspy voice had spoken of the past animosity between the two families. It was somehow solved years ago buy some sort of oath, some contract. This pact however could not be completed until the two families were united by blood. Ahriman Dragonis swore on his father's deathbed he would not allow this defamation to happen, he would not allow the Serpent to wipe out the Dragon. In the end the Dragon would master all. It had to.  
  
Ahriman nervously ran his hands through his silver streaked hair. How was he to solve this? Now that objects were set into motion it was only a matter of time before his daughter was taken from him. Why had he waited until now to approach her, what good had it done?  
  
A silky female voice filled his ears, "Ahriman," he turned to the woman, "what is wrong my love?"  
  
'She doesn't know,' he reminded himself, 'she doesn't remember, I made sure of that.'  
  
The woman's hazel eyes peered into those of her husband's her flowery perfume filled his nostrils, "What is the matter? You look troubled, is it because of the meeting you had in Diagon Alley the other day?" She looked up innocently at her husband.  
  
"No Merriam," he kissed the top of her auburn head, "I'm just thinking about business that is all." 


	7. The Labyrinth of the Snake

*~*Previous Chapter*~*  
  
"Severus, let us wait until we reach my office before we begin," the Headmaster's voice was slightly hushed it was as though he had an idea as to what Snape was going to say. "Lemondrop," the headmaster spoke softly towards Snape as they moved up the stairs, "I fear you have some bad news to tell me Severus, about Meryn."  
  
"Yes."  
  
***  
  
Meryn finished unpacking her trunks and tried to settle herself down for the evening. She took up Professor Snape's offer to utilize the Slytherin washrooms. She exited her room and began to descend the steep stairwell. The sent of fresh air filled her nostrils once again as she was delving farther into the depths beneath the school however it would be impossible for there to be any sort of garden underneath the school. Meryn was inwardly scolding herself for even pondering it. It wasn't long before Meryn realized that she had no idea where she was heading. All of the corridors looked the same. The torches lit some hallways while others looked dark and abysmal. There was the occasional doorway, which opened into empty rooms filled with old crates and in some cases objects, which Meryn did not want to consider the uses for. As she traveled deeper into the dungeons the air began to change, the fresh smell from before was now becoming stale and musty, as though the air had been shared for centuries.  
  
The Dragon Keeper in Meryn told her to keep going, and not to stop until she completed what she set out to do, however the logical part of her decided that was perhaps not such a good idea. Hogwarts was a big place she reminded herself and dangerous when it need be. Meryn proceeded forward slowly and cautiously keeping all her wits about her. The corridor seemed to gradually slop up, and there was the occasional stairwell. She seemed to be in a bit of the castle that was well used; the stone floor looked well worn and the torches, which lined the wall, were lit. Meryn came upon a doorway and cautiously turned the knob. Nothing happened. Determined, Meryn whispered an unlocking charm, and as she heard latch slide open she pulled the door slightly ajar to peer in the room. It appeared to be the potions classroom. Sighing in relief Meryn let herself into the room and closed the door behind her. With another flick of her wand Meryn lit the fireplace and began to examine the dank classroom.  
  
The room, like the rest of the dungeon, was rather cold. The jars strewn about the classroom walls were filled with small animals and indistinguishable objects. The classroom was in meticulous order, just as a Potions classroom should be, 'If there is a place for everything there is order, chaos is disorder and that is not what belongs in a place of learning,' Meryn remembered her grandfather saying that on more than one occasion, and he had instilled his values on her. Placing her toiletries on the nearest desk she moved on to the Potion Master's desk and although the thought of the Professor finding her looking through his belongings frightened her, she could not ebb her curiosity. He had a few papers resting on the top of his desk, Meryn picked them up and examined them and found them to be lesson plans for the next term. Professor Snape's elegant writing crossed the page as though every loop and dash was intricately placed and well planned out. She pulled open the top-drawer placed at the centre of the desk to find multitudes of ink and quills, as well as a few empty vials and stoppers. Closing that drawer, she opened the one to her right, which was full of what seemed to be confiscated items. Meryn looked half heartedly at its contents; a few sugar quills, three dungbombs, as well as items she didn't recognize. A few sweets placed at the bottom of the drawer looked rather suspicious. She new that Professor Snape wasn't one to eat sweets but she didn't think him to confiscate them on the principal that he didn't eat them, there must be more to them than what they appeared.  
  
Meryn looked at the third and final drawer on the desk deciding whether or not to open it when the door to the classroom slowly creaked open. She caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and dove behind the nearest table away from the Professor's desk. Just as she pulled in a quick breath the Potions Master entered the room his eyes quickly scanning its contents. She saw his eyes narrow as the fell on the fireplace, and Meryn silently cursed herself for being so careless. Why did she have this sudden urge to explore? Meryn's eye's fell on her belonging on the desk as the same time as Snape's did.  
  
"Miss Kingsley," he began in black eyes that looked tired, "please do step from behind that desk. We both know you are fooling no one."  
  
Meryn stood slowly and tried to remain dignified as her red cheeks betrayed her true emotions. Meryn cast her eye to the floor as she waited to be chastised, but nothing came. She looked up at her mentor and was rattled to see the look of sympathy in his usually emotionless eyes.  
  
"I will show you to the Slytherin bathrooms, follow me."  
  
The Potions Master turned and exited the classroom, but not before extinguishing the fire with a quick flick of his wand. They walked down the corridor the way Meryn had come, from which was leading her slowly back into the depths of the school. Although the potions Master had not reprimanded her, she felt as though she had been chastised anyway, and followed quickly behind him. They were close to the stairwell when Professor Snape spoke, "The Slytherin Common room is beyond this wall."  
  
Meryn looked behind Snape looking for an indication of an entrance, but found none. This made her feel a bit better for not finding the entrance herself.  
  
"I hope to find you your own bathroom before term begins. Slytherin does not take too kindly to outsiders within their walls," he looked down his nose at Meryn, "Phobos!"  
  
The concealed stone wall slid aside and Meryn followed the professor into the long room covered in the majestic Slytherin green. It was amazing, the dark wooden furniture in the room held to it a certain dignity. Snape pointed his wand at the elaborately carved fireplace and lit the impressive green flames as he took a seat in one of the fine chairs.  
  
"The first year bathrooms should be the easiest to access," Snape said, pointing to the stair well to the left. "I will wait here until you are done and escort you back to your room."  
  
Meryn nodded and headed down the stone steps.  
  
***  
  
He sat at his expensive desk drumming his fingers impatiently on the glossy finish. Today was the day, the day that was to define the rest of the days in his existence. His father told him that his research was unimportant and all he would need to know would be exposed very soon. Today by his calculations, the sheath was to find his partner. His partner? Draco narrowed his eyes as he turned his head and gazed out the window. Why was he always the last to know, he pondered, the long fingers on his right hand holding up his head while his left was balancing his wand masterfully upon his index finger. It was shortly after sunrise; unable to sleep because of his racing thoughts, Draco had come to his study to discern what was to occur today.  
  
"Draco?" a soft voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Mother?" Draco stood and made his way to his mother and took her small delicate hand and brought it to his lips. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"No darling." She looked at him, "I just came to talk to my loving son."  
  
He led her over to his desk and sat her at the chair facing the desk. Upon reseating himself he spoke, "Mother, what is it that you would like to speak to me about?"  
  
Narcissa smiled at her son. He was everything he should be; strong and dignified like his father, and was everything that embodied the Malfoy name. "Today is the beginning of your destiny. I know you know that, you are too smart not to. I am, however, disappointed that it has occurred so soon. Your Father and I had hoped for you to accomplish so much before this day came."  
  
Draco furrowed his brows, "Mother? I don't understand."  
  
Narcissa smiled slightly at her son. He was so young, yet knew far more than others his age. He had to; it was the way things had to be for the Malfoy's. "To be great does not come easily nor does it come with money," she began and noted the look of shock on her son's face. "Don't be so surprised Draco. Yes, money can get you a great many things, but there are other things as well. For example, look at your father and I."  
  
Draco looked even more so confused, "Mother? I still don't-"  
  
She cut him off. "Let me finish. Your Father is a great man, and I hope the same thing for you. But what he has achieved has come at a great cost." She stopped looking at the boy in front of her and she thought sadly to herself, 'Yes, he is still just a boy, there is so much he needs to learn.' She looked directly in his eyes, cold slate colliding, "Your Father is a strong man, but yet with such a large weakness."  
  
"What is that?" Draco asked with disbelief. Malfoy's didn't have any weaknesses.  
  
"A family Draco, that's what makes your Father and Lord Voldemort so very different. Our Lord has no weaknesses. That is why we follow him, that's why he takes care of us. Your Father would do anything for you, just as I would. Draco, you need to learn that weakness."  
  
"Mother!" Draco was in disbelief. He stood from his chair slamming his hands down in front of him, knocking his quills from their ivory stand.  
  
Narcissa didn't acknowledge Draco's outburst, "Darling sit down."  
  
"Mother, I can't, I can't be weak. That's what I've been told not to do for my whole life, I'm not about to start now."  
  
"I'm not telling you to be weak, I'm telling you to acknowledge your weakness. By doing so you will be prepared for anything that happens."  
  
Draco froze his shoulders becoming ridged. His Mother was right, just like she always was, "Yes Mother, I see what you are saying. Should anything happen I must weigh out the consequences. I will one day have the responsibilities Father does, I will have the lives of others in my hands."  
  
"Yes." A deep voice came from the door.  
  
"Father!" Draco jumped at his voice.  
  
"That day may come sooner than you think my son." Lucius stepped behind Narcissa and placed his hand lovingly on her shoulder.  
  
"My love?" Narcissa questioned, as she placed her delicate hand upon her husbands.  
  
"Draco and I are going out for the rest of the day and I am sending you to see your family." Lucius spoke firmly to his wife.  
  
"Lucius, I don't understand?" she whispered, "I-"  
  
"Please Narcissa don't question my motives. The conversation you had with our son should be proof enough to you of why I am sending you away."  
  
Narcissa's eyes softened at her husband, "I understand."  
  
Draco stood watching his parents, silently embarrassed at the display in front of him. "Draco," Lucius spoke to his son now. "We will be going to Diagon Alley again today and you will not wander off again."  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
"Then you will go to stay with your Mother for the remainder of the holidays."  
  
Draco nodded and kissed his Mother on both cheeks before he left the room to prepare for his departure.  
  
Narcissa watched her son leave the room and sadness filled her eyes, "Lucius, I don't want to see him go."  
  
"You won't darling," he said, as he lifted her into his arms, "but our boy does have to someday turn into a man. He will always, however, be our son."  
  
***  
  
Meryn awoke in her bed still groggy from the Dreamless Sleep Potion. Its effects were starting to cloud her brain. Sighing at this, Meryn groaned and pulled the luxurious covers from her body and slid from her bed. She was finally at Hogwarts and finally able to sleep through the night. However, with everything else that was going on in her life, she wasn't sure of the trade off.  
  
Ahriman Dragonis. Her father, her living blood. Meryn's headache was back. Massaging her temples, Meryn slowly got dressed, pulling a new black robe over her Dragon hide apparel. Looking about her rooms she nodded. Meryn had finished unpacking her trunks late into the night and was pleasantly surprised to have the slightest feeling of home within these walls. Meryn unconsciously placed her hand into the open trunk sifting through what she had left in it. It was filled mainly with her Dragon keeper supplies, unbreakable tethers, charmed ropes and stirrups for riding. 'Where is it!?' her mind was panicking. Why couldn't she find it, it was always with her.  
  
Meryn stood suddenly, "Diagon Alley, I left it in Diagon Alley."  
  
Rushing from the room, Meryn sped to the Headmaster's office.  
  
***  
  
He was humming to himself as the dishevelled girl in black robes sped into the room. "Professor, I." she could feel the tears welling into her eyes, "The obsidian statue my grandfather gave me I, I left it in Diagon Alley. Please sir I have to go back!"  
  
He smiled at her, "Of course, I need to pick up a few things there myself. I'll take you just give me a few moments."  
  
Meryn's stomach was tied into knots, how could she have been so stupid. How could she have forgotten something so important? "I just hope it's still there," Meryn spoke out loud.  
  
"Of course it is still there, Tom wouldn't stand for anything else," Dumbledore said. "I need to go to Gringotts on important matters, I wish for you to remain near the Leakey Cauldron." She nodded and prepared to head back out the door to the Headmaster's office. "Child," he said, "we will use my Fireplace, it is after all connected to the Floo Network. It will be faster this way."  
  
"Sir," she began, "why did you have me use the Floo station in Hogsmeade then?"  
  
"Why would I want you to miss your first good look at Hogwarts Castle, there is nothing more majestic!" The headmaster seemed to step inside himself for a moment as though a memory had pulled him in. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he regained himself and shouted, "Diagon Alley," into the fireplace and disappeared into the flames. Meryn quickly followed behind feeling the all too familiar tugging sensation around her middle.  
  
***  
  
He landed gracefully behind his father as he always had, and waited for his instructions. However all Lucius did way charm the soot off his robes and sat at one of the tables in the Leakey Cauldron. "Father!" Draco exclaimed, "why on earth are we wasting time with," he motioned around the room, "this?"  
  
Lucius looked at his son and said nothing, but motioned for him to sit down. Grudgingly so he obeyed his father. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Lucius broke through the calm, "Are you not going to ask why we are here Draco? It is in your nature to be. curious." His father raised his eyebrow towards his son in a jovial manner, careful to keep his voice low. It was bad enough he was sitting with these common folk; he didn't need them talking more than they were bound to after the day was spent.  
  
"Father? I-" Draco began.  
  
"No need," Lucius began, "to ask now. I know what you are going to say. You have been doing so much research over the past few days it seems that you have made a great progress. I have however, been doing the same research for close to twenty years now. What I know will astound you, but," Lucius' face broke into a calculating smirk, "now your destiny awaits." He motioned for Draco to turn to the fireplace in the centre of the Inn. Professor Dumbledore stood before a girl close to his age, both covered in soot, and both creating a look of shock on Draco's face.  
  
"My dear boy," Lucius frowned slightly, "your emotions play to clearly on your face." Lucius stood and made his way to the Inn Keepers desk.  
  
"M-Mister M-Malfoy," Tom began, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I would like a room."  
  
"A- a room?" he choked.  
  
"Yes, I-,"  
  
"Tom! Tom!" a frantic voice interrupted him.  
  
Tom looked reluctantly from Lucius Malfoy's face to the girl calling his name. "Meryn? What can I do for you?"  
  
"Tom, my statue, is it here? It's an Obsidian Dragon."  
  
"Ah yes," Tom smiled as he pulled a scarlet package from behind the desk, "is this it?"  
  
Meryn broke into a smile of relief. A true smile, one that she hadn't had upon her face in a long time.  
  
Lucius Malfoy raised his eyebrow is shock as she unveiled the creature. Quickly he composed himself, "Miss Kingsley, again what a pleasant surprise."  
  
Meryn jumped slightly at his voice, "Mister Malfoy."  
  
"Lucius," he corrected as he kissed the back of her hand.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you here." Meryn looked over to The Headmaster who was now behind the blond in front of her.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, what is it that I can do for you?" Lucius Malfoy turned to the headmaster, "What business do you have with Miss Kingsley?"  
  
"Albus, what a surprise to see you here. Actually I am staying here for the night, Draco and I," he said, pointing to a confused looking Draco at the table where he had previously been sitting. "The manor is due for renovations, and Draco will be leaving to see his mother's family tomorrow, so I though we should spend some time together before he goes."  
  
"Oh, very good," the Headmaster replied, then turned to Meryn, "I will be back shortly."  
  
Meryn watched as the Professor stepped into the back of the Leaky Cauldron and towards the entrance of Daigon Alley. 'Strange, she thought, 'one moment he seemed so upset with Mister Malfoy and the next.'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the cold calculating voice of the senior Malfoy, "Miss Kingsley, now where were we?" He paused putting, his long elegant fingers below his pale face in contemplation, "I see you have an interesting family heirloom with you?"  
  
"Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"Lucius," he corrected.  
  
"L-Lucius," she stumbled, "I'm not quite sure what you mean? Heirloom?"  
  
"That Black Dragon. That has been in your family if I can remember correctly. close to a hundred generations." Lucius' gaze was firmly locked onto hers. "One hundred generations of the family Dragonis have been in possession of that figure."  
  
"Dragonis?" Meryn outwardly startled, looking to the obsidian dragon in her hands. She once again met Lucius Malfoy's gaze, "You know? How?"  
  
"My child, as an heir to the Black Serpent, it is my duty." 


	8. Joining of the Blood

*~*Previous Chapter*~*  
  
"That Black Dragon. That has been in your family if I can remember correctly. close to a hundred generations." Lucius' gaze was firmly locked onto hers. "One hundred generations of the family Dragonis have been in possession of that figure."  
  
"Dragonis?" Meryn outwardly startled looked to the obsidian dragon in her hands. She once again met Lucius Malfoy's gaze, "You know? How?"  
  
"My child, as an heir to the Black Serpent it is my duty."  
  
***  
  
Charlie sat once again watching his younger siblings soar though the sky a coy smile playing across his features. He was imagining Meryn sitting beside him watching this small game as he was now. Charlie's smile quickly faltered as he realized the thoughts that were passing through his mind. 'Why am I thinking this way? Meryn is like a sister to me. Isn't she?' His last thoughts rang through his head like the cry of a Hungarian Horntail. This was an emotion that Charlie had not expected to fill his chest, an emotion that shouldn't be there especially when he was thinking of Meryn. At night he was now familiar with that feeling of emptiness knowing Meryn wasn't nearby. The thought that if she was in need of his help he couldn't run to her side was nearly debilitating. Charlie sighed and pulled his eyes up to the sky once again.  
  
A strong hand clapped on his shoulder, "Hey there kid!" It was Bill.  
  
"Hey," Charlie answered half-heartedly.  
  
Bill cocked an eyebrow at his younger brother, "What's bothering you? Normally you'd be up there with the rest of them. Now look at you," he said motioning to Charlie with his hand, "you look like you just lost your best friend."  
  
Charlie just looked up at him and smiled weakly, then proceeded to look back up at game. Bill paused slightly and took in his brother for the first time in years. Charlie was tall just like all the Weasley men were, but slightly more muscular. It had been years since Bill had seen him act this way. It was as though he was having this inner struggle, and then it dawned on him. "Charlie?"  
  
Lazily Charlie looked upon his eldest brother, "Hmm?"  
  
"It's the Meryn girl isn't it?"  
  
Charlie quickly turned to his brother fire burning in his eyes, "What about her?"  
  
"Nothing." Bill smiled to himself.  
  
"What do you mean nothing?" Charlie was getting irritated now. He jumped to his feet staring down at Bill.  
  
"Nothing." Bill was enjoying this; it was like the old days back in Hogwarts.  
  
"Bill, stop saying nothing! It has to be something, why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"You like her don't you?" Bill raised his voice slightly, trying to raise the attention of the rest of the Weasley's in the sky above.  
  
Charlie shot at Bill pulling him to his feet his face now extremely flushed, "Will you be quiet!"  
  
Bill smiled as if in conformation, "Nothing to be ashamed of Charlie," he said raising his hands into the air in front of himself as a huge smile spread across his features.  
  
Charlie gritted his teeth slightly, and pushed Bill as he loosened his grip. "See, this is why I work with Dragons." He threw his hands up into the air as he began to walk back toward the Burrow, "They don't give a shit who you care about!"  
  
***  
  
"Black Snake? Sir?" Meryn looked up at the aristocratic features of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, I am the Black Snake and your father is the Silver Dragon." Lucius waited for her reaction, 'How much does she know?' He wondered to himself.  
  
The wheels in Meryn's mind began moving at a very fast speed. Where had she seen the Snake and the Dragon before? What was their significance? It clicked. The Dagger, no, the chest the dagger was in. "What is this about?"  
  
Lucius smiled, she was quick. "Come I wish for you to meet my son."  
  
"We've already met." Meryn shifted uncomfortably, there where too many people in this room, she didn't like it.  
  
"You have?" Lucius covered his shock well. 'Ironic.' He thought, "Well then, perhaps you shall get reacquainted.  
  
Lucius placed a few Galleons in front of Tom and walked gracefully back to the table. Meryn reluctantly followed and sat herself between the two men.  
  
"You're the girl from the Alley," Draco stated.  
  
She merely looked at him.  
  
"You never did tell me your name." Meryn had to give it to him; he was trying to be polite.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "Meryn K-"  
  
"Dragonis."  
  
Meryn looked up to she the Slate eyes of Ahriman Dragonis. Her Father.  
  
***  
  
'Soon,' he thought as he gazed out of his small bedroom window, 'Soon I'll be at the Burrow.' Harry Potter rested his chin on his hands as his mind moved over the events that occurred at the end of term. Voldemort had eluded them again. This upcoming term he didn't imagine being any different from the past years at Hogwarts. He just hoped this year nobody got hurt. It was the Owl that Ron had sent him that bugged him the most, who was this girl? Why was she allowed to say at Hogwarts? Harry turned back to the cage in the far corner of his room and gently massaged his temples. "Soon Hedwig, soon well be at the burrow and you can stretch your wings." But silently he added, 'so can I.'  
  
***  
  
"Ahh, Ahriman, so glad you to join us." Lucius drawled.  
  
"Get away from my daughter!"  
  
"I'm afraid that is impossible Ahriman, you know that as well as I do." Lucius paused and pulled out the remaining chair at the table, "Please, sit."  
  
Grudgingly Ahriman complied.  
  
"I will not be a part of this." Meryn made to stand and Lucius grabbed her arm causing Ahriman to pull his wand, and by doing so making Draco draw his. The people mulling around the Inn turned at the commotion, and this was the tableau they saw.  
  
Ahriman quickly put his wand away, ducking his face, not wanting to be recognized, "Please Meryn, sit."  
  
Dumbfounded by the chain reaction, Meryn complied.  
  
Lucius smiled, "Smart girl you have here Dragonis." Turning to Meryn he began, "I would never hurt you, you are practically family to me." Both Meryn and Draco looked shocked while Ahriman merely looked venomous. "I don't imagine you know the meaning behind that little statuette?"  
  
"No, Sir." She looked up at Lucius and quickly corrected herself, "No Lucius, I've had it for as long as I can remember. It was a gift from my grandfather."  
  
With this Ahriman's fist pounded on the table, bringing more looks from patrons. His face was dark, "Old fool," he spoke silently, his down cast eyes looking up to meet with Meryn's, "I sent that to you, it was a gift from me. A family heirloom."  
  
Meryn looked down to the Dragon on the table then back up to her father. "Why would he lie?"  
  
"Why?" Ahriman looked furious. "The same reason why he took you from us! The same reason why he hid you away. It was for the same reason why he would never let me see you. Meryn don't you see?"  
  
Draco watched the girl. He watched her darken and saw the fire begin to burn within the depths of her eyes. "Why should I believe you? Why should-"  
  
The dark Wizard beside him cut her off, "Why would I lie about it? I have nothing to loose either way. They took you away from me and a part of me died that day. They took away my little girl. I knew you would grow up and know nothing about me, nothing about your heritage, your bloodline. You would know noting and then this day would come and you would blame me."  
  
Meryn drew into herself; she could feel the pain behind her eyes. 'Why now?' she thought. She looked up to her father and then to Lucius Malfoy. "I- I-." A warm hand was placed on top of hers; she turned to the right to meet her gaze with Draco Malfoy. It was like a wall of magic hit her. It was like she had been pulled from her seat at the table and was transported into nothingness. All around her it was Black and Silver colliding, creating a hurricane of confusion and nausea. As suddenly as it came it disappeared, and she was back in the Leakey Cauldron peering into the glazed eyes of Draco Malfoy. Meryn pulled herself back into focus as Lucius Malfoy turned to Ahriman and spoke.  
  
"Had I known it would be that easy, I would have had them meet years ago."  
  
Draco shook his head into focus and looked to his father, "What just happened?" "That my boy was the answer to all of your questions."  
  
"Father, that didn't answer anything, it just gave me more questions." Draco's fair eyebrows pulled together.  
  
"The Silver Dragon and the Black Snake are destined to be united. Until the Bloodlines are joined neither family will be at peace." Ahriman Dragonis spoke the works as though they had been engrained into his soul. "As told in Prophesy The Black Dragon will be born. The Black Dragon will rule above all others." He had a far away look in his eyes. "All who oppose him shall be destroyed. All of those who shall not follow will be annihilated." He closed his eyes as he finished, "So it shall come to pass, so it shall come to be."  
  
Lucius clapped arrogantly. "Very well done Dragonis, I see you have done your research."  
  
"Of course I have Where my daughter is concerned I will not be careless."  
  
Meryn who had been silent for some time spoke, "I am not going to do this!"  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice my child." Meryn looked up in surprise, it was the voice of the Headmaster.  
  
"Albus, back so soon?" Lucius looked up at the wizard beside him.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid that it didn't take me as long as I expected." He turned to Ahriman, "Mister Dragonis, I am surprised to see you here, you are a wanted man after all."  
  
"Yes, but when my daughter is concerned I will take any step."  
  
The Headmaster smiled down at him, "Yes, that's what Severus said. Now if you excuse me I must take Meryn back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Albus if you don't mind I would like her to come home with us," Lucius spoke.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, it seems you told me that the manor in under construction and I would rather you not sent Miss Kingsley out of the country as of yet."  
  
Lucius looked as though he had swallowed some sort of pond animal. "Yes. I understand."  
  
"Mister Malfoy, I will remain in contact with you," Dumbledore began, "And Mister Dragonis, please come with me."  
  
Meryn made to stand up to follow the two men, but Draco grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry." Was all he said and dropped her hand, as he quickly proceeded to follow his father up the stairs of the inn.  
  
***  
  
Meryn barely felt the tug around her middle as she jumped through the fireplace and landed with a thud on the floor of the Headmaster's office. To her surprise a hand appeared in front of her face. She looked up to find it belonged to the Dark Wizard Ahriman. "Thank you." She said as she took his hand and he aided her to her feet. Professor Dumbledore watched the display with a smile and took a seat behind his desk.  
  
"I suppose there is a lot you both need to know now isn't there?"  
  
Father and daughter looked into the crystal blue eyes of the headmaster and nodded. "First, I will say that I did not realize that things would come together so soon, second I must admit I did know of the prophesy," the headmaster held up his hand as the two began to speak up in protest, "But I was sworn to the utmost secrecy. Let me clear a few things up. This 'prophesy', so to speak, is not really a prophecy, but more of a bond or a Wizards dept between the two families. I do not know the exact history but I will say that it was put into place to end the animosity between the two families. Ahriman, you know, and I know, that the Dragonis family was one of the most powerful and influential up until the fall of Voldemort."  
  
Ahriman placed his left arm on the side of a chair he had seated himself in and rested his head in his hands, "Yes, yes I do, and I'm rather ashamed of it."  
  
"Please explain it to Meryn," said the Headmaster.  
  
"The name Dragonis has always carried along with it fear and dignity. We had worked hard for centuries for it. We were the purest of the bloodline, as a matter of fact we still are." Ahriman chuckled. "That's why the Malfoy's and the Dragonis' never got along. Always in competition as to who held the title of Oldest and Most Dignified. Yes, and the more powerful. Centuries of animosity, decades of conflicts, all over who was the best of the best." He looked up at the headmaster who nodded for him to continue. "The name Dragonis and Dark magic had always gone hand in hand, without it was like Quidditch without the Quaffle; it's unheard of. So naturally when Voldemort came into power, just as Grindlewald, did my family happily supported him. I however had been disillusioned in my youth. In my visions of grandeur I figured that I could be better than Lord Voldemort, and began my quest to become the greatest dark Lord of the century, perhaps of the millennium." Ahriman rubbed his left eye and put his fingers over his lips before he began speaking again. "After I graduated Hogwarts when the old crowd turned to Voldemort, I left on my quest. Your mother didn't come with me in the beginning, at first I was by myself, but when I returned from a short trip to Egypt, your mother, as well as a few others, joined me. That was when things made a turn for the worse."  
  
"Ahriman," the Headmaster spoke, "please, I understand your eagerness to tell your daughter why you could not be with her, but I feel it is here that I must interrupt."  
  
The Dark wizard nodded.  
  
"Meryn," the Headmaster began, "You cannot change what has happened. You must go through with this. I understand that it will be hard for you but this is old magic, not to be toyed with. It will be hard for you at first, but we here at Hogwarts will try to make it easy for you."  
  
"Easy how?" Meryn's face darkened.  
  
"You and Mister Malfoy-" the Professor began.  
  
"No! No, I refuse! I will not be part of this, I will not! How dare anyone decide my fate? I will never-" Meryn suddenly began to pull at her chest, 'something's wrong' she thought. It was hard to breath, it was like and invisible hand was tightening around her throat. Just as she was beginning to see spots in her vision, she could breath once again. Falling to her knees in front of the Headmaster's desk Meryn, gasped for breath.  
  
"What that hell was that!" Ahriman yelled at the Headmaster.  
  
"It is what I said. This is old magic Ahriman, your Daughter has no choice."  
  
***  
  
"Old fool!" Lucius spat as he looked around the room he was sharing with his son. "He will not interfere, this is too important." Lucius turned his vision suddenly on his son. "Why are you so quiet?"  
  
Draco raised his eyes to meet his father's trying desperately to regain his cool exterior. "It's strange father. That girl, I saw her in an Alley a few days ago, after I received the sheath. I was taking a different route out of Knockturn Alley and she was there at the entrance sitting against the wall. It was strange, even more so now that I know she is." He trailed off his eyes slightly unfocused.  
  
Lucius calmed and walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, it is a strange feeling when ones path in life is set out for them. But think about it this way son, it leaves no room for failure."  
  
***  
  
They laid Meryn in her bed after the incident in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore sent Ahriman away, saying that he would be in contact soon, and that there was no safer place for Meryn then at Hogwarts. Little did they know Meryn would never be safe as long as her dreams haunted her.  
  
She stood tearing open the box of Dragonhide gloves and placed them on her hands feeling the exquisite leather, when she heard the noise. Her stomach dropped. This was the same dream that plagued her every time she closed her eyes. She tore from his study and into the early afternoon sun. She could see it over the trees and she could feel the panic and the bile rise in her throat. 'The tethers,' she thought. "Oh Merlin!" she then spoke as she ran to the site. The dragon they had just captured had reared onto its hind legs, doubling its massive height, and its yellow eyes were searching wildly in every direction. She looked over at her grandfather and saw an expression on his face that she had never seen before- fear. She stood there, her legs refusing to work, as the dragon's bellowing had became almost unbearable. She had a million thoughts running through her mind all at once. The dragon's eyes fell upon her, and it regarded her for a moment, becoming so silent that she thought perhaps it was over, but no. She felt a pair of strong arms grab her around the waist, and the pain as the two bodies collided with the ground. No sooner was she aware of the impact with the ground then she felt the heat of the flame that had missed her by mere inches. She looked over at those strong arms and saw Charlie, his face drawn into pure concentration. She could practically see the adrenaline running through his veins. He ran her into the forest, away from the wrath of the dragon and made her promise not to move until he came to retrieve her. She had waited for what seemed like forever in silent anticipation when she heard the scream. She had never in her entire life heard anything like it- was it man or beast? It was like ice running through her veins. But shortly after she knew. She heard the dragon bellow as it fell to the ground with an earth-shattering crash. Minutes passed like hours in the silence that followed, but Charlie came like he promised, because he never broke his promises. Meryn this time was not filled with false hope as Charlie limped over to her with blood smeared all over his face and clothes. "Charlie?" His eyes shimmered with tears "I'm sorry." "Charlie, you're sorry? Sorry for what?" he remained silent. "Tell me, Charlie, tell me." She could feel her voice wavering. "Charlie, is everything alright is everyone okay?" "Meryn..." He took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, but she stepped back away from him. "Don't," he would say as she walked from the safety of the trees. "Meryn, don't! It's better if you don't..." Charlie always stopped as he saw the look on her face- devastation. The camp was ruined, blood was everywhere, and as though she hadn't seen enough, she caught a glimpse--only a glimpse--before Charlie spun her around. "You don't need to see this, Meryn. I'm sorry." He took her face in his hands as she tried to turn and see if she saw what she had actually thought she had. His face inches from hers and on the brink of tears, he said, "He's gone." Meryn pulled from his grasp and walked towards the body of the dragon, its black scales shimmered like oil. The dragon's blood was beginning to burn through the soles of her boots as she made he way to the body of her grandfather.  
  
She knelt down beside his body, ignoring the pain in her knees. The tears began to form in her eyes, and then the old man shot up and turned to Meryn. He opened his eyes glowing red he spoke, "The Silver Dragon and the Black Snake are destined to be united. Until the Bloodlines are joined neither family will be at peace. As told in Prophesy. The Black Dragon will be born. The Black Dragon will rule above all others. All who oppose him shall be destroyed. All of those who shall not follow will be annihilated. So it shall come to pass, so it shall come to be."  
  
***  
  
Severus could hear the screams echo through out the walls of the castle. They could only be coming from one place. He threw aside his quill and hurried to Meryn's Chambers.  
  
***  
  
"Meryn!" Charlie sat up from his position on the chair in the living room of the burrow. His heart was pounding in his chest, something wasn't right.  
  
***  
  
Something was wrong. His whole body could feel it, his soul felt like it was being wretched out of him. He felt as though he was needed somewhere else. He sat up in the bed and looked over to the sleeping form of his father in the opposite bed. Sighing Draco looked out the window to his left and looked at the moon. "Meryn." Her name crossed his lips for the first time. "What a strange turn of events."  
  
***  
  
He was sitting in his office when he first heard the screams. 'Poor child.' He thought, 'Things will only be worse to come.' Albus Dumbledore stood from his desk and headed towards the end of the corridor. 


	9. The Begining of Change

A/N: I know it has been a very long time since I posted a chapter, I've had this chappie for a long time and just haven't posted it because I wasn't all that happy with it, plus I've had a few other ventures. I have a new fic coming up soon too! Hope to see you all there. Huggles and Snoggles!  
  
*~*Previous Chapter*~*  
  
She knelt down beside his body ignoring the pain in her knees. The  
tears began to form in her eyes and then the old man shot up and turned  
to Meryn. He opened his eyes glowing red he spoke, "The Silver Dragon  
and the Black Snake are destined to be united. Until the Bloodlines  
are joined neither family will be at peace. As told in Prophesy The  
Black Dragon will be born. The Black Dragon will rule above all others.  
All who oppose him shall be destroyed. All of those who shall not  
follow will be annihilated. So it shall come to pass, so it shall come  
to be."  
  
***  
  
"Deimos!" he shouted at the door as his black robes billowed into the room. He screams were ringing in his ears as he stalked into her chambers. He swept to he bed and not so gently shook her by her shoulders, "Quiet! What is the meaning of all this noise?"  
  
Her eyes opened suddenly, tears streaming down her face she stopped in mid sob, "Charlie?"  
  
If was now Snape's turn to be startled, "Not quite."  
  
Meryn threw her arms around the Potion's Master and began to sob into his robes. "It was horrible. Just horrible."  
  
Snape's body stiffened, the physical contact was unnerving, "Miss Kingsley, stop your snivelling, it was just a dream."  
  
She stopped in mid sob once again and looked into his black eyes with tears streaming down her face, "No." she said softly. "No it is not."  
  
Snape looked down his nose at her.  
  
"It's not, it's as if I'm there," she pulled away from him and Snape straightened his robes. "Every time I close my eyes it's there, every time I let my guard down it haunts me." The tears began to fall once again, "I just want to forget but it's like I'm not permitted to." Her face fell into her hands as she sobbed.  
  
Snape felt his expression soften yet his voice remained hard, "That's because you let it."  
  
Meryn looked up at him her hazel eyes filled with tears her brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"You have the power to let it consume you. Don't let it." With that Snape turned and left her chambers his robes billowing behind him as they did upon his entrance.  
  
Meryn sat in the darkness as she pondered what the Potions Master had said. Slowly her crying ebbed away. It was strange; he had not comforted her in any way yet she didn't feel so frightened.  
  
"Severus is right you know?" The voice from the shadows made her jump.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, you startled me." Meryn jumped.  
  
"My apologies." The Headmaster came and sat beside her on the bed, "You have let yourself be consumed by this guilt, this fear, this sadness. There are things that you need to put your full concentration into. By allowing these emotions to control you, you have lost control of yourself."  
  
Meryn sighed, he was right. "But Professor," she began, "how can I just forget?"  
  
"I am not telling you to forget, by doing so you are forgetting a part of your life. Don't let your actions in the past rule the decisions you make now. Don't let other people's errors statute your existence. You are in control of your life."  
  
"I can't control everything." Meryn looked sadly up at Dumbledore as she tugged at the ends of her hair.  
  
"This is true my child," the Headmaster's eyes saddened, "but you must learn to live with what you have."  
  
A smirk began to spread across Meryn's face. Perhaps the Headmaster was right.  
  
"But," Dumbledore began his eyes began to twinkle, "I wouldn't bring this conversation up again with Severus, He's bound to have you scrubbing cauldrons if you do."  
  
***  
  
He sat pondering, "Why now?" he spoke aloud to himself, "Why after all these year, after all my searching must she have come back?"  
  
"Who's come back my love?" Ahriman jumped at the sound of his wife's voice.  
  
"No one." he said.  
  
"It must be someone," he face began to darken, he was hiding something.  
  
"Its just business." He tried; he was going to have to think quickly if he was going to have to fool her. "Have you heard from your father?"  
  
A bleak far away look spread across her face, "No."  
  
"I see." He said. "Perhaps you should write him a letter."  
  
"Yes." Merriam's eyes were still distant as she walked from the room.  
  
Ahriman began to massage his temples. It was getting harder and harder these days to keep Merriam from finding out. He sighed, from remembering. He knew she must have been fighting the memory charm after all it had been almost twenty years now. Perhaps it was time he thought. Perhaps it was now the time to tell Merriam she had a daughter. Ahriman's fist made contact with the mahogany desk in front of him.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
After all of the years of careful planning and manipulating everything would be ruined, and there was only once man that could be blamed. Lucius Malfoy. He cursed himself slightly as he saw the picture on the Daily Prophet. He was seen yesterday at the Leakey Cauldron, the picture on the front page showed a picture of him drawing his wand on Lucius Malfoy. Ahriman pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.  
  
After all of these years in hiding why had it chosen now, of all times from his daughter to get that dagger why now. The Ministry was cracking down on all of those who had any connections to Dark Magic. It was bad enough that he had to keep his wife and home unplottable but now his daughter, his heir would be taken away from him for good. To be. he couldn't even think about it. It was after all out of his power. His fist crashed down on his desk as his gaze bore into to wall opposite him.  
  
It was the voice of his wife that brought him out of his thoughts. "Ahriman?" Her voice was like silk, "What is wrong?"  
  
He looked up at her as she stood next to his chair, "Nothing my love, just the newspaper."  
  
Before he could take the paper out from under her gaze she gasped, "Ahriman, you're in this picture, with Lucius Malfoy and his son." she paused looking at the picture with a wrinkled brow. "Who is that girl? She looks so familiar."  
  
Snatching the paper from his wife's hands he threw it bitterly into the fireplace. "That would be, the upcoming addition to the Malfoy family."  
  
***  
  
Draco sat in front of his father in his office at the ministry contemplating the scene he had witnessed earlier that day.  
  
"Father?" he began, "Who was that girl?"  
  
Lucius smiled at the boy in front of him; so much potential it was sad how little he did know. "I thought you would have asked by now?"  
  
Draco looked at his father; he was very different while he was alone with his family then when others were around, even towards his family.  
  
"I thought better of it until now."  
  
"Lucius raised his eyebrow at his son, "Yes, well."  
  
The door flung open.  
  
"Malfoy." The man spoke, not realizing Draco's presence "Have things been going according to plan?"  
  
Lucius raised his eyebrow and looked down his nose at the man standing in front of him, "As well as to be expected."  
  
"Good." Avrey replied. "There is rumour that there will be a meeting tonight."  
  
"Excellent." Lucius smirked, "All is going according to plan."  
  
Draco stood suddenly to announce his presence.  
  
"Sit down boy, no body told you to stand," Lucius Malfoy spat at his son.  
  
Draco sat down in surprise.  
  
"Now, will you be more careful," Lucius turned his attention back to man standing in front of the door, "It could have been the Minister in here for all you know.".  
  
Avery sputtered.  
  
Lucius turned to sneer at his son, "I trust I don't need to tell you that this does not leave the room?"  
  
"Yes father." Draco complied. It was like there were two different men within his father. Lucius could not show his emotions in front of those who could use it against him and to outsiders Lucius Malfoy seemed to have distaste for his family. Behind closed doors however, it was different he was Draco's father and Narcissa's husband they were his weakness. Although the reasoning behind Lucius' transformation was clear to his son it still stung, and Draco sat silently in the chair before his father his eyes trained to the wall opposite him as the two men continued.  
  
"Now," Lucius said his fingers steepled under his chin, "is there anything else you needed?" His slate eyes bore into the man before him.  
  
"No." Avery frowned narrowing his eyes he took a swift step towards Lucius' desk and bowed down and whispered into Lucius' ear.  
  
Draco strained to hear without appearing as though he was eavesdropping. Lucius raised a pale eyebrow as Avery straightened and exited the room.  
  
"Father-" Draco began.  
  
"Grab your cloak, we must go."  
  
***  
  
It was morning. The castle was beginning to wake, but a girl with much turmoil within was already stalking its walls. Meryn did not fall asleep after Professor Dumbledore had left, although his words had strengthened her she did not dare close her eyes again. This time her dream had been different, this time her grandfather had spoken. He had spoken the words that Ahriman had spoken the day before within her chest was such a strong feeling of foreboding that Meryn found it almost hard to breath.  
  
She ran her fingers over the carved chest which held the dagger within, the hair on the back of her neck stood straight as the lid slowly opened. What did this have to do with her, why was she chosen? Professor Snape had tore from her room the moment he had laid eyes upon the weapon. She wanted to know what all of this meant. She lifted the dagger from its casing and she immediately felt the power rush through her she closed her eyes and magic radiated from the dagger and bled into her. The power felt enormous but not all together wrong, she could feel the cold steel beneath her fingers as she touched the icy blade. Meryn opened her eyes to find her vision was in different shades of red, startled she dropped the dagger as it embedded its self into the floor her vision returned to normal.  
  
Meryn looked down at her shaking hands vowing never to touch the dagger again until she found out what had just happened meant. Falling to the floor beside the weapon Meryn began to wish once again she had just retied those tethers just a little bit tighter.  
  
***  
  
It was barely dawn when Draco arrived at the Summerhouse in the south of France and he was barely able to enjoy the fresh air for a few moments when he felt a sudden pull. For a moment all he could think about was getting to the sheath he had stowed at the bottom of his trunks. He moved though the large Manor house as though his robes were on fire. Skidding to a halt in his appointed rooms he found what he sought hovering mid air over his open trunks. Draco slowly approached the jewelled sheath, his breath caught in his throat. Encircling his elegant hand around it he was hit with a sudden jolt of energy. It was as though he could feel every single particle of air that surrounded him, it was as though he could hear every word that was spoken for miles; it was as though he could see beyond seeing. Draco closed his eyes trying to sort out exactly what was happening, what he saw upon doing so was nearly as puzzling as his heightened senses. It was as though he was seeing though someone else's eyes.  
  
I beautiful jewelled dagger was imbedded in the hard wood floor before him, the room was still slightly dark, the sun out the window to his right was just peaking over the horizon. He couldn't control his movements but upon observing them he tried to solve the mystery of whose eyes he was seeing from. As soon as the power came to him, it jolted away from him again. Upon opening his eyes Draco found himself lying on the floor, the sheath still firm in his hand.  
  
With shaky breath Draco stood Placing the Sheath carefully on his desk, unaware of what had been going on around him and although he would never admit it out loud he was a little shaken. He sat down his body heavy on the finely carved chair, he wanted answers and his father wouldn't give them, now that he was in France with his mother's family he would perhaps find some of these answers. Draco pondered why his father was keeping these things from him, what was this great secret, he new that his impending bond with Meryn Dragonis would be soon; the next full moon by his calculations. His mind weighed heavily down on him, this union was profoundly looked upon by his father, there was no turning back from it, however a marriage was not something he had planned on happening for him anytime soon.  
  
Draco frowned as he thought about the girl. She wasn't bad looking, in fact he found he had a hard time looking away from her, but there was something else, when he was near her he had the sudden urge to want to protect her, to keep her safe, to shelter her from the gaze of other men. It felt almost like a spell, it neared obsession, his didn't like it, the lack of control made his skin crawl. He looked about the room for the first time since he had come to the summerhouse. It had been like it had always been, much like Malfoy manor it was full of expensive belongings, however the home in France had a lighter air to it. This house had belonged to his great grandmother. His silver eyes gazed out the large window and into the bright French sky.  
  
***  
  
Meryn tried to slow her breathing as she reached the far end of the Quidditch pitch, she'd had the bright idea to go for a morning jog, something she had never done before, but with the amount of nervous energy she had within she thought it best to disperse it some how. She had somehow managed to make it as far as the end of the pitch before feeling like she was going to loose a lung and decided to lie down on the grass. She looked up at the early morning sky and thought. She thought of things that she never thought in a million years she thought she would be thinking about. She was thinking about the implied marriage that Lucius Malfoy had mentioned the day before. Meryn frowned at the thought of Marrying Draco Malfoy, it wasn't that he was not a handsome boy, it was merely the fact she'd only just met him. However after the episode in the headmaster's office she realized she had little choice in the matter. If she refused.  
  
The suffocating feeling returned to her slightly and she unconsciously massaged her throat. She lay on the grass of the pitch regaining her breath for quite a while before she stood up making her way back to the Castle. Today her lessons would begin, she would know in a few weeks time what classes she would be taking. Hopefully things would not be as dramatic as they had been so far for her. How could she marry someone if she didn't love them, how was any of this possible. She felt as though she were in some sort of novel where everything went wrong all at once and nothing could save her from her fate. The early morning sky was dotted with clouds but the sun shone across the grounds. The grass still dewy and the back of her shirt were mildly wet but still she didn't mind. Meryn looked up at Hogwarts castle as her mind continued moving over her endless thoughts.  
  
"Charlie, where are you when I need you," she whispered. 


End file.
